Fifteen Chapters
by Kayleilynn
Summary: An aspiring author, Rey has caught the attention of another author, one who knows of the troubles she is having. Both are looking for something in the other, an escape, a fantasy. Can two authors come together to build that fantasy together? Or is the passion of each going to tear them apart? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So here it goes. **

**It has been a very long time since I have written anything for FF. I do mean a long time. We're talking a ten plus year break guys so hang in there. **

**This is an 'M' Rated piece of fiction. I do Not own any part of the Star Wars universe no matter how much I wish I did. There might be so OOC moments and as I don't have a Beta, I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors. This is AU. It is also reylo with a long slow burn. But I promise it will be worth it in the end. **

"Come on, Rey." A sigh followed the statement. A sigh of frustration. Afterall, it's been ages since she's left the safety of her laptop. That must be what authors do, seek refuge in their writing, afraid to face the world of the living.

"You have to save at some point. Why not just make that saving point sooner rather than later?" A second voice commented on her endeavors. Five months. That's the deadline she had. An Aspiring author, Rey had five months left to fulfill her contract at Force Print Books. If she didn't meet the deadline, it meant the end of her dreams: the end of the line. There was no going back. No one else would take her manuscript: she had one chance to make it and this was it. She wasn't going to be distracted. Her best friends were doing their best to take the pressure off: invite her to club openings, game night at the apartment, and even the random concert that might happen to come to town. Perhaps they knew that she was lonely, only her words typed on a screen kept her company these days.

Finn Storm and Poe Dameron had been her friends as long as she could remember. She came up with them through grade school and encouraged her when she was fumbling around for a scholarship. Her former guardian, Unkar Plutt, would have never helped her achieve any part of her small dream. Writing. It offered her an escape from the clutches of every day discordance. The world wasn't perfect. Terrorist attacks happened daily in different countries, and the toll was beginning to show. More and more young men and women were being shipped off to war, hoping to bring balance to the hate and hypocrisy running rampant. Yet here she was. Unlisted and typing on a laptop that is several years old. Her best friends offering advice to relax, giving her the option to turn in for the night. Sadly, they did not know the struggle she faced. Finn Storm, a civil engineer, knew more about building structures than he knew about fantasy. No matter how much support he provided, he would never be able to understand the pressure she was under. Completion. That's what she needed to provide. Poe was a little more understanding, but it did not change his overall goals of distracting her. A Café in one hand and the other on the keyboard, Rey ignored her closest friends, hoping to finish the chapter by the end of the day.

She had worked her ass off in school to gain the opportunity to write, Let alone for a company as prestigious as Force Print. Glancing at her friends for a brief minute, Rey turned back to her cup of Café. It did wonders to her mindset, giving her an amazing advantage against writers block. She had been wrestling with writers block for months, hoping to find inspiration in the relationships around her being.

So here she was, listening to her two best friends bitch and complain as she continued to fight off the writer's block. It had been two months and she couldn't seem to finish off this chapter.

Fifteen more to go. Fifteen. She was never going to make her deadline on time. Two pairs of eyes stared her down over the back of her laptop. She sighed, knowing there was no winning the battle against the two men. She was done for the day. Pressing the save button, she then began the shut down sequence for her laptop.

Rey closed her laptop, unzipping the laptop carrier in the same breath. Her time for writing today was over. Stubborn fools. Did they not know what was at stake for her? Her entire future Was riding on her ability to complete fifteen more chapters.

"Okay, you have my attention. What's up?" She sighed, resigning herself to an evening of stupid activities with her friends.

"We know that you really want to finish this chapter but it's game night, and Kaydel has invited over a friend from her college days." Poe smiled, hoping that this information of being set up wouldn't scare her away for the evening. It had been too long since they had all hung out together. Rey was almost always declining game night.

"And what does this have to do with me?" quipped Rey, her right eyebrow rising slightly. Of course. Of course, they were trying to set her up. Finn had Rose. Poe had Kaydel. She had her laptop.

"If you were to join us…" Poe began. Finn hurriedly jumped in to finish his best friends' sentence, "then we would have even teams to play twister."

Rey blinked, not sure she was hearing her friends correctly. "You want me to be okay with being set up with a date for essentially a couples game night, drink, and play team twister?"

"Yes." Both men shifted their stances.

Rey turned back to her laptop case, mulling over the offer. She had been so focused on completing her novel that she hadn't seen her friends in a while. Perhaps a night of fun is exactly what was needed for her to move forward with her writing.

Reluctantly, Rey raised her gaze to two pairs of brown eyes, both holding hope in their gazes as they looked at her. "okay."

"YES!" cried Finn. "Okay, were beginning at 8, peanut. Wear something cute!" Both men gave her a quick hug and quickly left the coffee shop. Watching their forms run out into the street, Rey wondered what she had just signed up for. Stealing herself, she gathered up her items, waved good bye to the barista, and began to make her way back to her small studio apartment a couple blocks from the coffee shop.

Pulling on her jacket, she kept walking as she began to dig the headphones out of her pocket, her feet carrying her without seeing where she was going. She had walked this route everyday for months. Takodana Coffee was a little slice of heaven in her stressful world. The owner, Maz Kenata, had become a quick friend and offering advice on her novel whenever she needed it. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the body that she had just walked into. Bumping into the person was embarrassing enough but raising her eyes she saw just who she had bumped into.

An amused pair of dark brown eyes looked down at her. Strong arms crossed over a broad chest, wavy black hair brushed the man's shoulders. Rey blushed looking down at the ground before muttering a quick apology and quickly walking around said man. She didn't see him turn to look at her retreating form as she walked away. A smirk graced the man's face before he to, turned back to walking on his path.

Rey had seen him before in the coffee shop. He was always dressed casually, jeans and plain t-shirt armed with a laptop, and a coffee much like she was whenever she was at the shop. He didn't ever say a word to her, nor she to him. She had her corner and he had his. She had always figured he was some sort of company head. When he was at the shop, he always seemed to go between doing something on his laptop and answering his phone. She remembered how his voice, quiet yet powerful, made her shudder, heat taking over her body. She didn't know his name but somehow, she found she would love for him to know hers. Shaking her head, she entered her building, climbing flights of stairs before coming to her door. Number D8. This was indeed her. Digging out her keys, she swung her door open, sighing as she took in her messy apartment. Finished manuscript pages graced her low coffee table and side tables. Coffee cups littered her counter, and night stand. A Simple studio apartment. Small, but as she didn't have a lot of money it served its purpose. The only treasures in her apartment were photos of her friends and her extensive book collection. Four book cases were situated against what was the living room wall. Every shelf was complete with books, some resting on top of others. Making her way to the bookcase, Rey slide her pointer finger across a shelf at chest height on the second book case.

These were her favorite. Running her finger along the spine of each book, she smiled. Her favorite author, her favorite story. It was epic. Star-crossed lovers from a different galaxy, one good the other evil, both constantly trying to turn the other to each other's cause while simultaneously teaming up in some of the novels to defeat the bigger foes that its mastermind created. K. Ren. Her absolute favorite author. His writing managed to give her an escape in her teen years, when Plutt's abuse would border on breaking her mind and spirit. She loved this story, in fact his most recent novel was currently sitting on her pillow. She was rereading it. It was this author that has inspired Rey to begin writing in the first place and like him, she hoped that with a finished manuscript, she would be published by Force Print. Maybe even meet him, since he too, was published through Force Print.

A small smile graced her lips as she began to get ready for the evening. She would endure the blind date and twister just so she could come home and lose herself in a book.

Ben Solo smirked at the retreating figure, not saying a word as she had muttered a quick apology. He had seen her many times in the coffee shop, which was his current destination. Shaking his head, he continued into the shop, sitting down in his usual spot. He didn't have to order his coffee at the bar, normally Maz would come greet her nephew with his usual order. She wasn't one to disappoint. Looking across the room, he saw his aunt carrying to cups to his table. At a little over four feet in height, he dwarfed her. Sitting down did nothing to even the playing field.

"You're late today." Maz noted as she set his cup in front of him. He merely nodded in thanks before picking up the cup and taking a sip. Excellent as always.

"Slept in today." He offered nothing more than that. His time was his own. At nearly thirty years old, he hasn't had to offer an explanation to his time management in quite some time. "I see she left early."

Maz hummed in response, taking a sip of her own cup. "Her friends came to bug her for a while. They pestered her for a little before she finally put away her laptop."

Ben took another sip, grinding his teeth out of habit as he thought of a response. It was a bad habit. "She's still stuck?"

"yes."

Looking towards her corner, Ben could envision her typing on her laptop and sipping on a cup of coffee. "I wonder why…"

"You know why."

"Deadlines are hard, Maz."

Maz glared at him. He was published younger than most. "You could give her some advice. She is, after all, hoping to publish through Force Print."

"She has to do it on her own. Any help from another will make her stress more once the second deadline comes. You know this. I don't know why you bug me about this every time I come into the shop." He took another sip. His aunt disproved of his sitting back. The young woman was going to have to do it on her own, no matter how much he would like to help her. No one knew of his work. Published at 18, he left home shortly after. His books had put him through college even though his parents had offered to pay. Growing up the son of a Senator and a Famous Racecar driver had earned him earfuls regarding his right to be anywhere. Add his weird looks on top of it all, and he was relentlessly bullied through grade school. A nose slightly angular and too large ears, paired with intense eyes, lanky body and sharp mind had ruined his child hood. His father was always off at the races and his mother never seemed to be there for him. His uncle Chewie had really been there for him where his own parents hadn't. As such, Ben had become fiercely independent at a young age. Sure, he grew up with money, but he wanted to make a name for himself. He had begun to fill out in college. The gym helped. His hair grew out hiding his ears, and slowly he looked more intimidating than awkward.

"It's not like she knows who you are, Ben. You don't have to tell her just offer some words of encouragement." Maz huffed. Her nephew was stubborn. He inherited that trait from both of his parents.

"No one knows Kylo Ren. I don't do signings. I don't tour. And having me offer advice would have her asking questions about how I know anything about a deadline. My pen name is the one thing that offers me anonymity and I would like to keep it that way." Ben sighed, leaning back in the chair, taking another sip of his coffee. "I've seen one of my books on the table when she works. She's a fan. Sadly, Ben Solo would disappoint her if she looks up toe Kylo Ren."

"You don't know that…" Maz began, her eyes wary as she looked over her nephew.

"Yes, I do." His reply was quiet, almost hard for her to hear. The silence that came between the two of the them was deafening. Eyes locked daring the other to look away first. Ben broke the gaze looking back down at his coffee.

"Well, anyhow…" Maz finished her coffee, standing as she took the cup off the table. "I've read the beginnings of her manuscript. She's talented, though Her words are laced with pain. Perhaps you aren't so different from her; Both of you looking for an escape from the outside world. A Fantasy."

Walking away from her nephew, Maz glanced back once to see his dark eyes puzzled as he finished his coffee. He was thinking about her. It wasn't the first time Maz had seen the far away look on his face. Ben had often pondered the other author. Her chestnut hair came to her shoulders, her hazel eyes were bright and intelligent. Her frame, while smaller, was not lacking. Ben was sure that she had curves underneath the slightly larger clothes she wore. She was an enigma to him. He always looked forward to seeing her in the shop, her light radiating from her as she worked, expressions crossing her face. It made him wonder what could a woman, who seemed to radiate warmth and hope, have hiding that was so dark? Shaking his head, he stood putting the empty coffee up on the bar. The barista, Jessika nodded at him before taking the cup away. Turning around, he began to head out to a dinner with his parents, the first dinner they have had together in years. He just couldn't seem to get the author out of his head.

**Please don't hate me. I know the chapter is long and I think each chapter will be about this length. Feel free to leave comments. Love it or Hate it. I just had this idea for a while and I finally decided to try and put it to pen. **

**I hope to put another chapter up in a week. So weekly updates. Don't worry. They will interact soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long! Quick warning: there are some themes that may not be suitable for everyone. I am not saying that we are at having sex point yet, but some wants and wishes of our characters are expressed. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Rey groaned again as she took another sip of her coffee. Wine. She's never having it again. Her laptop was open in front of her teasing her already pounding head with more light. Her little spot of heaven in the coffee shop felt anything but that right now. The hangover from the previous night's game night was awful and she could barely think let alone add words to her novel.

Poe and Finn had plied her with many drinks over the course of last nights game of twister. She wasn't used to drinking a whole lot, so the more she drank the more unstable she had been on the board. Her 'date' wasn't in any way athletic. Snap Wexley was nice enough. He was boring though. An accountant with no ambition to travel or do anything besides his nine to five routine. There were no sparks, no heat gracing her frame as they teamed up in twister. The positions of the board had offered several suggestive frames, and she ignored them all. She was not attracted to him in any way shape or form. Bravely raising her gaze, she let her eyes rove the quiet coffee shop. The barista, whose name she couldn't ever remember, was talking to Maz, the owner. A couple of lingering patrons were spread out through out the store doing various activities; reading, playing on their cell phones, listening to the music, conversing with one another.

Continuing to let her gaze move, she spotted him in his corner. His long legs were spread out underneath the table, as his fingers flew across a much nicer laptop than hers. His phone was balanced in between his ear and shoulder, his tone quiet. Rey could see that his brow was furrowed so whatever he was doing must have been somewhat frustrating. Sighing Rey turned back to her own work. Nothing. Nothing was going on the page. Damn, writer's block.

Looking back towards him, she gasped slightly as the dark eyes met her own. For the briefest of moments, she felt her body ignite under his intense gaze. Dropping her gaze, she shook her head trying to banish unwanted thoughts. Glancing up, he was once again concentrating on the task in front of him. He had to be a part of a fortune 500 company, why else would he be on the phone so much?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Maz smirked as Rey jumped in surprise. The little owner had managed to sneak up next to her while she contemplated the man across the room.

"Not likely." Rey muttered in reply, her cheeks bearing the slight reddening of her previous emotions.

"How's it going kiddo?" Maz slipped into a chair across from her, eyes wide and open.

Rey didn't give her a reply, just rolled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"That well?" a slight chuckle passed between them as Rey relaxed a little in the owner's presence. Maz had a way of seeing everything in a person. Unnerving, but useful, she guessed.

"What am I going to do? The days are blending together and I'm running out of time." Rey bit her lip again, eyes going to the floor. She desperately wanted to make this novel work.

"You're not the first author to suffer from writer's block." Maz waved over to Jessika, gesturing for a refill of the authors coffee. "You won't be the last."

"Maz, I have everything riding on this novel. Everything." Rey's eyes were bright, tears threatening to spill over as she looked out at the coffee shop.

Studying her face, Maz gave a slight nod. She was young, bright, intelligent and seemingly in a bind. She wasn't just another author hoping to make a dime or publish for the sake of having their name grace the lips of teenagers and adults. This book meant something to her.

"Have you spoken with your editor about this?" Her soft voice seemed comforting to the young woman in front of her.

"No."

"Why not?"

Rey bit her lip again as she looked at the woman across from her. "I want to do it on my own."

Maz let out a bark. Brow furrowing, Rey didn't see what was so funny about her statement. Since the day she left Plutt's six years ago, she had always been on her own. Her friends would help in little ways, like books for college if they had some money to spare, or new clothes when Rey couldn't afford her own, but asking for help with a dream, that seemed a little farfetched to her.

Maz leaned in close, both woman oblivious to the dark pair of eyes looking at them from across the room. "I'll let you in on a secret Rey. No one else knows this and it is not to be repeated." Intrigued, rey nodded, curious.

"Eleven years ago, another young author came into this shop with a manuscript, desperate to become someone else. He also has been hit with writer's block on occasion and has always come back to the shop for guidance. I don't know the woes of writing or deadlines, but I do know people. He didn't give up and now, in his own right, has made a name for himself."

Rey's eyes widened, trying to imagine a young man writing in the shop day in and day out with a cup of coffee in his hands. "who is he?" Curiosity got the better of her. Maz hadn't offered a name so it was unlikely that she was going to give her one but hey it was worth a shot.

"Kylo Ren." Maz sat back slightly as she watched emotions play across Rey's face. Disbelief, surprise, wonder… the girl really was an open book. "He still comes in time to time, occasionally looking for some support whenever he's stuck."

There goes the lip again. Rey opened her mouth to ask another question, wondering how her favorite author had ever gotten stuck. The words in his novels seemed to just flow. He had writers block?

"Don't go telling him that I told you this." Maz said as she stood, grabbing her own cup of coffee off the table. "He wouldn't like it at all. Very private person that one is."

With those words, Maz left the author to her own thoughts. Really? Out of everyone, Kylo Ren used to come into the shop and cure his writers block over a cup of maz's coffee? Did they ever sit in the same seat? Look at the same spot on the wall? Order the same drink? Oh, how Rey would love to pick his mind.

"Fuck!" a yell from across the room brought Rey out of her reverie. Anger seemed to crawl over the man's frame as his hand ran through his already messy hair. Something didn't go well on that phone call.

"Benjamin!" Maz snapped quicker than anyone else could react. The patrons had all turned to look at the quiet man, surprised to hear such an admonishment being uttered from his lips. Rey was one of those people. He was normally quiet, reserved keeping to himself, and certainly hadn't had an outburst at maz's.

Realizing the customers were staring at him, Rey watched the beginnings of a blush creep over his cheekbones. "Sorry Maz." The voice was deep, low, sultry without attempting to be. Rey shivered. Damn, maybe she just needed to get laid.

"I hate that kind of language in here. You know this." The little four-foot woman seemed to tower over the tall man at the moment. He looked like a child who had just gotten caught stealing a cookie from the jar. Rey watched the exchange with an inquisitive stare. Benjamin, that's what Maz had called him. A common name in the city. It fit him, Rey decided.

"I said sorry." He grumbled, closing his laptop and folding his arms across his chest. A child indeed. His roamed to each of the customers faces, gaze hard as one by one they went back to their previous tasks. When the gaze reached her, Rey stared back challenging him to say something. There was that tingle again going up her spine. He looked away first, her hazel eyes discomforting as she seemed to see right through him.

Pouting, he began to pack up his electronics, hoping to make a quick exit from the coffee shop. Just as he passed by her table, he stopped and turned to look at her. She was staring again, her eyes looking over every minute detail of his face. It made him nervous. He was once again the first to look away, his eyes looking everywhere but her face.

"Sorry for interrupting your writing." He mumbled and quickly made his way out of the door and around the corner. Rey just stared at his retreating form. Underneath the thin material of his back, she could see muscles rippling as he moved with long hard strides. How on earth did he know that she was a writer? Puzzled she turned and looked back at the rest of the coffee shop, her eyes catching maz's gaze. It was troubling looking at Maz. She had a knowing, small smile on her face as she turned back to her work. That had to spell trouble for Rey.

Rey didn't see him for several days. Quite honestly, she was grateful. His gaze did something to her. It inspired something in her that she didn't really want to feel right now. Curiosity sure. A man had never stared at her the way he had several days ago. Was it the intensity? His gaze seemed to view her very soul and ignited a fire that she had extinguished when she first received word of possibly being published. Lust. A horrible little distraction for her, although having a good orgasm would probably help her relax. She could see it now. The spark of pride in his eyes as she came around him… no. she can't think of that right now. She didn't even know him.

When she had gotten to the coffee shop today, it was later than her normal time. Almost noon, she knew she had to get something done with the chapter today. Force Print had an instant messaging system for conferences. Since their authors were located all around the country, they had quarterly chats with all their clients at one time. The last one was three months ago. Kylo Ren did not join that chat. In fact, now that she thought about it, no body had ever seen the reclusive author. He didn't do publicity and he never interviewed. The quarterly meeting today was set to begin at one, she had to send at least some of this chapter in, if she was to get her next paycheck.

Maz had wordlessly put a cup of coffee in front of her when she had sat down. She glanced to his corner to find it vacant again. At least one good thing had come of the strange meeting a couple days ago, her writer's block had ended. She determined that adding a new character, one to throw her heroine for a loop every now and then would be good. Tall, dark and handsome, the new character's charisma was tempered by his bad attitude, yet the attraction between him and her heroine was palpable. If she got a second book deal, perhaps she could explore this connection between them further.

12:45pm. Saving, Rey began the process of loading the chapter into her editors document box, hoping that he would be pleased with what she had so far. And then she waited.

12:55pm. She opened the conference wizard link and logged in.

_Rey Jackson has joined the call._

And now she waited. Rey watched as several people logged on.

_Gwendoline Phasma has joined the call._

_Armitage Hux has joined the call _

Rey sneered at that name. His romance novels were complete trash, closer to straight written porn than a book. Armitage Hux was an asshole, too good for anyone. It didn't help that he had good sales and a constant fan base of trophy wives. Sales matter, she told herself. She just hoped that that wasn't all that mattered.

_Luke Skywalker has joined the call. _

Ah, the reclusive owner is even on today. Fantastic.

_Dopheld Mitaka has joined the call_.

And there was her editor. A quiet man with few words, mitaka had been the one to approach Rey at the university. He was the one to read the first couple of chapters of the manuscript, after Poe and Finn of course. He was the one who offered her the book deal if she could ever finish her fifteen chapters that is.

Rey watched as more and more force print employees joined the call. Most of the time they didn't have to answer any of the chats if they weren't called upon. So, she just sat back and waited.

_Amilyn Holdo has joined the call._

_Harter Kalonia has joined the call. _

The time was now almost 1:00pm. They were about to begin.

_Luke S.: Good afternoon everyone! Welcome to a quarterly chat. Some of you might be worried but I promise that if I want to bite your head off ill do it in my office and not over a company wide text. _

Rey waited. She had only met Mr. Skywalker once. He seemed nice, a little bit of a hermit maybe but decent enough.

_Luke S.: okay so our new authors… please keep up with your deadlines. It's very important you meet them. Editing will not be quick. In order to complete your book, we must have enough time to fine tune. Keep that in mind. _

A couple of emojis popped up on the screen. Winkey faces mostly. Rey chose to remain silent.

_Luke S.: There are a couple of you that need to be prepared to tour and interview this year. Phasma and Hux, I hope to have you out on tour in a couple months. Be prepared. Have outlines done on your next books. No surprises. I think I might have Ren join you this year._

_Kylo Ren has joined the call. _

Rey stared at her screen. He was on the call. Holy crap.

_Kylo R.: No._

Oh, he just said no to the owner. Rey was amazed. He just said no to Luke Skywalker. Her hand flew to cover her mouth. Somehow this conference was getting interesting.

_Luke S.: no?_

_Gwendoline P.: oh shit_

_Amilyn H.: strap in ladies and gentlemen, get some popcorn this is going to be a long call._

_Armitage H.: No kidding. Where have you been hiding Ren? Too good to come out on tour with a couple of best-selling authors? _

_Luke S.: The public has been wanting to see your face for years. You're attracting possible movie deals with your work. They need to see your face._

Rey gasped. Movies? She hadn't though of that ever being a possibility for her favorite series. It would be neat to see them brought to life.

_Kylo R.: I absolutely refuse to go on tour. I enjoy being a ghost. Its peaceful. No one bothers me. No one looks twice at me as I walk down the street. _

_Armitage H.: Skywalker, are you sure he even exists? Who would say no to some good press?_

_Kylo R.: Me. I don't want it. I told you no a couple of days ago. Why on earth would I have changed my mind?_

_Luke S.: I was hoping your mother would help with that._

Rey could imagine everyone pausing, hands hovering as they tried to decide how to reply. Luke knew Kylo Ren's mother? So, he personally knew Kylo Ren.

_Kylo R.: you missed the mark on that one. That was, perhaps, the worst choice to try and convince me to do anything, second only to my father. _

_Luke S.: it was my best shot. _

_Dopheld M.: perhaps there is another solution?_

Another solution? Rey felt like she had just walked in on a soap opera with drama coming from both angles. Holy crap, it was exhausting.

_Luke S.: and what do you suggest? We need you to stay relevant Ren. If the rights are purchased and a movie does come to fruition, you will have to be interviewed at some point. _

_Kylo R.: No. _

Rey stared again. Why was he being so disrespectful to the owner? Bad blood obviously, but he had been with Force Print for years. Creative Differences?

_Gwendoline P.: Some one needs a hug. _

_Kylo R.: not from you I don't. _

_Gwendoline P.: so, you do need a hug?_

_Armitage H.: Ren, there is a nice lad that stands on the corner by my flat sometimes. Hugs might be free, but you could use something else to loosen up. I'm sure he would be happy to help you for the right price. _

What the hell? Rey felt like she was back in high school. Bad blood between the principal and the popular kids. If she had to assign roles, Phasma would be the cheerleader. Ren would be the deviant jock, and Hux would be that creep that everyone tried to ignore.

_Dopheld M.: what if you just did a phone interview? No contact, we can wire it through the office so no personal numbers are given out and you have an escape route._

_Luke S.: Not a bad idea. _

_Luke S.: and Hux, while your sales are wonderful you have a long way before you can catch Ren. Please try to remember which one of you is expendable if push comes to shove. _

_Luke S.: I can live with one phone interview with a journalist of FP's choice. _

Silence through the conference call. Rey stared at the screen. Tension. She was tense. For some reason, she was hoping Kylo Ren would accept. She'd love to get to know the author better and since he didn't ever seem to be present in the world of the living, an interview might be the only way she ever got to know a little bit more about his process. He has inspired her so much, and right now she was beyond disappointed. He was a bit of an ass.

_Amilyn H.: Come one Ren. One phone interview won't kill you._

_Harter K.: it wouldn't take long either._

No reply. Rey was beginning to believe that he was purposefully ignoring the staff and writers of the publisher. Would it really kill him to do one interview?

_Kylo R.: One phone interview. _

_Kylo Ren has left the call._

And he was gone just like that. Her first glimpse into the author and she was underwhelmed. Caustic remarks, issues with authority… how did he write so beautifully yet was such an asshole?

_Luke S.: onto other points. Amilyn, need your last three chapters in a month. Phasma and Hux, please have outlines submitted for annotation in three weeks, you leave in a couple months. Also submit talking points to mitaka in two months. I want to make sure there are no surprises. Harter, new medical thriller is coming along. But I still need more before we market it. I'm sending you a couple chapters that need to be reworked. And Ms. Jackson, I see that you have five months left to meet your deadline. It's a strong start. Please keep up the good work. If anyone needs anything, email me. I'm Leaving for Bali tomorrow morning. No phone service, Mitaka is in charge. Everyone have a good couple of months._

Rey watched as one by one, the authors said their good byes and left. She quickly typed good bye and closed the session. What a nightmare. At least Mr. Skywalker had positive things to say about the progress she had so far, even if she didn't feel that it was worth praising yet. Her phone buzzed as she pulled up her novel again.

Dopheld Mitaka. Editor., read the caller ID. She answered, nervous again.

"Hello?"

"Rey, I wanted to call an apologize for the quarterly call." He paused, sighing as he continued to take a breather. Everyone must have had been tense. "Mr. Ren doesn't often sign on and as you are now aware, he's not the easiest to deal with especially when he has the bit between his teeth."

"Oh, well it's okay, I guess. I didn't really expect anyone to apologize to me." She replied, confused as to why he felt the need to apologize.

"I just don't want you to think that were constantly unprofessional."

"Oh. No, I hadn't really thought of it that way. I just thought that he was being awfully unfair to Mr. Skywalker. I didn't think it was too much to ask to do some press." She cradled her phone on her shoulder. Funny, wasn't this the same position he was in a couple of days ago?

"They have a long history."

"I could tell." Rey began to let her fingers walk across her keyboard. She wanted to instill her new character within her current storyline. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't recognize the dark eyes that continued to pop up behind her eyelids as she wrote more and more on the screen.

"Oh. Okay well if you're okay then ill leave you be. Please don't hesitate to reach out if you need any help." He hung up and she let her phone drop in her lap. It was also an older model. Badly scraped at the corners from her dropping it a couple times a week, the old iPhone somehow continued to work. The hours fly by as she continues to work, stopping only to stretch and sip on the coffee that never seemed to be empty.

The sun had set a while ago. People came and went, the shop staying busy most of the afternoon. Rey barely noticed when Maz came and tapped her shoulder. Startled, she turned around.

"I'm closing dear. It's a quarter past 10." Maz gestured to the clock situated behind the bar. Rey nodded, not really wanting to put away her writing when she had gotten so much achieved today.

"Sorry Maz. Let me just pack up really quick." Maz observed the young woman. Her voice seemed lighter, brighter as she began to pack away her things. The light was back, her eyes excited as she saved another portion of her novel. She had made great strides in her current chapter. Rey's not sure where the stream of words had come from, but they helped her continue her writing.

As she made her way to the door, she paused turning back to the short owner. "Maz, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Fire away." Maz smiled at the young woman, reassuring her that it was no problem to answer any question she might have.

"Have you ever talked about my writing with any one?" Biting her lip, Rey continued her inquiry. "It's just that the other day, when the man you called Benjamin left, he mentioned something about interrupting my writing. I've never talked to him before, so I was just wondering how he knew about my occupation?"

Maz stared at the girl. There was something about her that could get a person to bare their soul to her. Innocence? No, Maz had seen some of her writing. The pain that soaked through the pages were not of an innocent woman. Intelligence? She certainly had that. No Maz, was sure it had to do with the aura around her. Inviting, and comforting. Safe. It was then, at that moment, that Maz decided Rey Jackson could possibly be the best thing for her nephew.

It had been a week since the Quarterly call. Rey was late again to the coffee shop. She was almost done with the chapter, often staying up late to work on it in her little home even though her coffee wasn't near as good as maz's. Walking through the front door of the shop, Rey noticed two things.

Poe, Finn, Rose and Kaydel were there in her usual spot. That couldn't be good. That usually meant she was going to be roped into another get together. The second thing she noticed was him. He was back.

Once again in his usual spot, his long legs were spread out, fingers flying across the laptop, and a cup of coffee on the table. Rey didn't see his phone in his hand, so it must be a quiet day at the office again.

Poe was waving at her. Her friends happy to pull up another chair. This was her spot, she hated sharing it even with her friends. Guilt ate away at her, as she chewed her bottom lip. She was being a bad friend. It was just easier for her to get lost in her books than it was for her to converse with them. Being the fifth wheel didn't help.

"we were beginning to think that you weren't going to come in today, peanut." Finn was infectiously ecstatic. Were they really that happy to see her? Sighing, she put down her bag and sat in the offered chair. This was her spot!

"Haven't seen you in a while." Rose remarked, smiling alongside her boyfriend. As a mechanic, rose was often in a garage working on something or another for a client, the grease still evident under her nails.

"Haven't had too much time to talk. I finally got passed the writer's block." Rey shrugged taking the cup of coffee offered by Maz when she came over. "So, what brings you over to my little spot?"

Poe looked over at her, eyes bright and excited. Finn looked to be practically buzzing from energy unspent. Rose had a smile on her face that seemed to grow wider with each passing minute. All three glanced at Kaydel who just cleared her throat and smiled the widest.

"So, I was at work yesterday, and I received a call from a Mitaka at Force Print." Kaydel was taking her time delivering the news. Rey merely nodded, silently asking her to continue. "You are looking at the journalist who has just landed the first exclusive interview with Kylo Ren!"

Rey smiled, hopefully it was bright enough. Kaydel would get to talk to Kylo Ren. As a journalist, Kaydel had joined New Order Magazine straight out of college. Usually she did investigative pieces though not interviews. "oh wow! Congratulations."

Poe was also part of New Order Magazine. It's how he met Kaydel in the first place. A photographer, Poe's work usually extended to art and fashion. But somehow the two hit it off. Rey was a little jealous. Sure, she was excited for her friend, but she still would have loved to pick his brain herself, despite his attitude during the quarterly call. No one noticed the dark figure stiffen across the room, before turning back to his task at hand.

"So when do you interview him?" Rey asked hoping that her tone was polite and intrigued.

"In a couple of weeks." Kaydel was absolutely beaming. Sure, it wasn't a scoop, but no one has ever interviewed the reclusive author before.

"That will be amazing for you." Rey offered, smiling at the bobbing head of her friend.

"I'm nervous. Mitaka provided some points to go over with him. Most of the talking points are about his books but I'd love to get something a little more personal from him." Ah, there she was. The investigator in her was coming out. She wanted to know more.

"Hoping to find out where he lives?" Finn joked. Kaydel, like Rey, had read all of Ren's books. Rose snickered at the slight blush covering kaydel's cheeks.

"No." Rey hid a smile. She already knew he had to live somewhere close, since apparently, he still came to Maz's to write occasionally. "I just want to know more about him. His jacket bio doesn't offer much, and no one seems to know him."

"I don't think anyone really gets to know authors. We always hide away." Rey remarked. That earned her some stares from her friends. Granted, they knew all about her but still some things should remain hidden and kept to oneself.

Her friends were quick to reassure her that they wouldn't let her hide herself away. Rey smiled. She loved having chats with her friends, even if they did bug her when she wanted to write. A couple more minutes of chatting and her four friends rose from the table to leave her to her writing. The offer of coming with them was denied. She had too much to get done. Smiling at them as the waved to her outside the coffee shop, Rey chuckled. She really did need to be a better friend.

Powering up her laptop, Rey rolled her shoulders. Time to get back to business.

She wrote for hours, only noticing how much time had passed when the light in the shop started to get low. The sun had finally begun to set. Another cup of coffee, another couple of paragraphs. A nice rhythm to write to. She hardly noticed to eyes on her, too engrossed on her new characters beginnings within her story. She didn't notice when the owner of those eyes had slowly walked over to her spot, eyes never leaving her. She didn't notice when the man's tall frame had sat down across from her, barely jostling the table, quiet as a cat on the hunt.

He just stared at her face for a minute, her face scrunched as she concentrated on what was in front of her. She had no idea that the inspiration for her now favorite character was right in front of her.

He cleared his throat, quietly but just loud enough to let her know someone had invaded her space. Quickly she brought her eyes up, jumping at the sight of the dark man sitting right in front of her. The action almost had her falling off the side of her seat.

Ben chuckled as the young woman righted herself, a small blush graced her high cheek bones, eyes wide with surprise. He found the blush endearing.

"HI." He said quietly, his deep voice laced with humor. He enjoyed seeing her rattled.

"Um, Hi." Rey squeaked out her reply, once again captivated by his eyes. Dark brown with hints of caramel in them. Biting her bottom lip, she decided she would have to go back and change some aesthetics of her new character.

"I'm sorry I startled you." He offered leaving forward in his seat, his large hands clasped together on the table in front of him. Rey bit her lip harder. He wasn't sorry in the slightest. He had a spark in his eyes that told her he enjoyed sneaking up on her.

"No, you're not." Mumbled Rey, her eyes trailing his arms, to the hands on the table. Those damn hands… blushing again, she tried everything she could to get the ideas of what those hands and fingers could do to her.

"You're right, I'm not sorry. You're over here in your little world, obliviously to what is around you." He smirked as her facial expression changed instantly. Puzzled, that's how he would describe her right now.

"and why are you not in your own world, over there, in your corner?" Rey quipped, some irritation gracing her voice. He was bugging her.

"Your world seems more interesting." He ran a hand through his hair. Must be a habit. "Besides, I couldn't help overhearing your friend earlier."

"which one? They aren't shy."

"the one supposedly interviewing Kylo Ren."

"Oh." Rey bit her lip again. Something about that action made his eyes darken, the caramel fading to a deep brown. "Yes. Apparently, he doesn't do press and she was very excited to find out she would get the exclusive."

"Ah, well, that's good for her, right?"

Silence hung between them. Both hazel eyes and dark brown sizing each other up. The staring was back, an unspoken challenge to see who would turn away first. This time it was Rey. His gaze did something to her that she wasn't so sure she enjoyed. Attraction, lust, all things that could make her lose focus of her endgame.

A couple more tense moments passed, neither pair offering words, both looking for a distraction.

Rey finally looked at him again, determination written all over her face. "how did you know that I was a writer?"

Ben looked at her, clearly not expecting that to be the thing she asked. What did he do for a living? Why was he always at the coffee shop? Did he live close by? The last question was merely a fantasy, but still it made his short list of what she could have asked him.

His gaze softened as took in her firm face set. "You seem lost in your world. Most authors look like that when they write."

"you must know a lot of authors then."

"a few." He offered his hand running through his hair again. "I've met a couple over the years. Most of them seem to stay in their own world, and like you, they wear a sign that reads 'Fuck off'"

Rey did not wear a sign that said, 'Fuck off', she just didn't want to be bugged. Thinking about it maybe she did wear that sign, but she wore it proudly.

"And you want to what?" Rey was curious. He was hard to read, his facial expression guarded, and eyes seeming distant. He offered no response. She waited, trying again to get his focus.

"Why are you here, Benjamin?" oh that got his attention. His gaze snapped back to hers. He hated his full name and was rarely ever called by it.

"Ben." He offered, some irritation glossing over his facial features. Disdain, Rey realized. He didn't like his full name.

"Rey." A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as she offered her name. She didn't know why but she wanted him to know it. She bit her bottom lip, determined to get an answer from him. "Okay, Ben, why are you here?"

"I'm not sure." He replied, his plush lips coming tightly together. He really didn't know why he approached her today. Something about her was magnetic. He was explicitly attracted to her. Her light? Her radiant aura? Her sadness? Not sure of what to say, ben put his hand back through his hair, her eyes following his every movement.

"Great well…" Awkward. It was so awkward. He gave in, standing his eyes distant again, guarded. Nodding at her, he returned to his corner, packing up his items and leaving the shop. Rey's eyes followed his movement until she could no longer see him on the street. She mentally noted that his route out of the coffee shop was also the route to her apartment. Perhaps they lived close to one another? Shaking her head, she went back to concentrating on her task at hand, yet never able to get dark, handsome Ben out of her mind. There was just something about him that captivated her. Sure, he was beautiful in an awkward kind of way. His voice seemed to blanket her in warmth, and his eyes did things to her that made her body hum with excitement. Yet she could see something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Something about him was different. Resolving herself to her labors, she began to write again, attempting to keep the thoughts of him at bay.

Ben continued to pace his apartment. He had been walking the same line for thirty minutes, his thoughts running through his head. Pacing was his pastime of thinking. Something about the movement allowed him to think more freely. He was debating doing something stupid, and right now the two sides of him were at war. Conflicted, he seemed to become more and more agitated as he thought more about the young author.

Two sides. One a mask, a persona that was meant to only exist on paper. The other his soul, meant to stay hidden and insignificant. His soul, for some reason, was attracted to her. He wanted to tell the young woman his darkest secrets, and hidden fears. He wanted her to reach out and take him in her light, provide comfort and give a home. Long term relationships have never been his thing. He thanks his parents for that. Watching a volatile marriage unravel had basically killed any desire of him having one himself. He didn't want to end up like his father, leaving after a fight or find himself like his mother, always waiting for the other to return. But for some reason, he could see the house with the white picket fence, a certain beautiful author by his side. He didn't even really know her. It was the mask that had more to offer her than Ben Solo. Ben Solo was just a man who somehow managed to disappoint people in his life no matter what path he took. No appreciation just existing within his family.

The mask, the other him, was different altogether. He had so much to offer her. Suggestions on improving her writing, Character arcs and development, how to properly keep her readers on their toes. He had years of delving into the words in books, Knowledge of how to better her sales and fan base. He could offer her the literary world in the palm of his hand. Kylo Ren was everything that ben solo couldn't be. Mysterious, reclusive, a ghost. He existed to please his readers and only please his readers.

So here ben was, contemplating his next move. Continue to pace, he glanced into his office. His office was his formal dining room. A dark wood desk sat in the middle of the room, with his laptop open to his current book his was working on. Various file folders covered the desk, some with updated royalty lists. Some had his contracts and other legal documents with Force Print. Others held research for his saga, drawings of his characters and designs to help pull his series together. But the folder he kept glancing to on his desk was different. It was dark green, with an emblazoned FP in the top right-hand corner. The tab of the folder had a white label on it and written on that label in ben's own neat cursive writing was the name of the author he was contemplating.

Jackson, Rey. Novel 1. Deadline: 9/2019

It was her manuscript. And he had read what she had written so far.

He had practically bullied mitaka for a copy of it. Thankfully, mitaka scared easily and it didn't take much to get it to his apartment. After seeing her name pop up on the one quarterly call he does a year, he knew he had to read it. Luke had mentioned her before, saying she had the potential to create a fanbase as extensive as his, that her writing was mature beyond her years. Maz had hinted that they both wrote from pain. He was curious about this girl he had heard so much about.

When he had first begun to read it, he arrogantly thought that nothing she did could be near as good as what he wrote. After a few pages and a couple chapters, he was proved wrong. A piece of her soul was hidden in the truth on the pages. He didn't know what she took from her personal life, but the pain was real. The fantasy was real. Her characters needed a little more development, but that's nothing that couldn't be fixed by the time they needed to print. He was impressed and vaguely reminded of his first book, The first book in his Knight Series. That book was closer to his broken soul than any other. She had poured her pain on the pages and he knew that it would sell in the younger and older age groups. It was going to be a best seller. Luke was right. He was wrong.

Spying on her in the coffee shop was just a plus. Each time he went in to write, he could see her become more entranced with what she had been writing. Until a week or so ago. Her face looked lost, her hands no longer gracing the keyboard every moment she was there, her coffee intake was slower, and she rolled that bottom lip a lot between her teeth.

Writer's block. It's a bitch.

Until she had run into him, he didn't ever think he would get the courage to talk to her. She still had so much passion and hadn't been beaten repeatedly by the pressure to write the next book better than the last. If Ben could turn back time, he would have made his series a trilogy and not a saga. Eight books. Seven printed, one being written. With one more to write, he was finally nearing the end of his story, and he had no clue what the next chapter of his own life held. He was uncertain how Ben Solo could ever be anything without Kylo Ren.

Perhaps this woman could help him. Perhaps she would light the way. Making up his mind, ben walked around the desk and sat in the chair opening up Kylo Ren's Force print email. He was determined. He was going to reach out to her.

Starting a new email, He selected her name from the drop-down list. He was clammy, nervous, his heart beating heavily against his chest as he began.

_Ms. Jackson,_

_I hope you don't mind but I found myself curious when Luke had praised your writing in passing. I don't often want to read manuscripts, but it was insisted that I would not be disappointed. _

He paused, unsure of how to word the next part. Taking a moment, he began again.

_I Received a copy of what you have written from Mitaka and while I dare say that I enjoy your writing, there is some room for improvement. You need a teacher. I have included a list of things you could do to improve your technique and characters. Your story is solid, and if you decide to ignore my advice, your story in the literary world will be short. _

_I have asked Mitaka to send me each chapter as you complete it. Congratulations. You have just earned yourself another Editor. You're Welcome._

_K. Ren_

Rereading what was written, Ben smirked. His mask was always an asshole. Then again he was usually an asshole as well. That's a trait shared by both sides of himself. Attaching his notes to the email, he pressed send.

Suddenly Ben couldn't wait to get to the coffee shop in the morning. Call it an experiment, but he's pretty sure her beautiful face will be marred with anger and contempt, if she reads the email tonight that is. He found himself drawn to the emotions that always seemed to flit across her face as she wrote. She was an open book and he loved reading her.

Smiling to himself, he went back to the master bedroom, preparing for bed.

The next morning, Ben walked into the coffee shop with a smile on his face. The birds were out, singing as the sun began to peak over the skyline. It was early earlier than normal for him to be walking into the coffee shop, he usually liked to sleep in when he could. Ever since he was a child, insomnia had plagued his nights, eventually he just got become accustomed to the lack of sleep.

Putting down his laptop, he began the process of powering up his computer, with all expectations of possibly finishing a couple chapters today if he was not interrupted by his uncle or mitaka. Maz came over to him, a cup of her coffee steaming in her hands, nodding as she dropped it in front of him. She wasn't one to talk in the mornings. He gave her a tight smile, taking a sip of the liquid in front of him. Amazing, as always. Returning to his computer, he went through his emails. Time to start his work for the day.

Maz didn't move away from his table, nor did she sit down. That didn't sit well with Ben. Maz was never one to hover.

Ben looked up, staring at his aunt. And she stared right back, her eyes seemingly looking for something in his person.

"You look like a cat that has eaten a canary." Maz remarked, her face scrunching as she continued to look at her nephew. Ben tried his best to keep the smirk from his face but failed miserably. "What did you do, Ben Solo?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Don't shrug at me. I know you. Your heart is worn on your sleeve, Solo. Try as you might, you cannot hide from my eyes."

Ben began to grind his teeth. Maz saw far too much. "Fine. Kylo Ren reached out to her."

The 'her' did not need to be defined.

"and what did the elusive author have to say to young Rey?" Maz inquired, curious to his motives.

"Nothing of particular importance." Another sip of the coffee, the clearing of a throat and Ben dropped his eyes. "Just that she had potential and that he would like to help her writing improve."

"So you basically tore apart her vision of you?" Maz scowled at him. He felt like he was a young child all over again.

"No, I let her see some of the truth behind Kylo Ren, that he is not worthy of being worshipped and praised." Ben looked at the novel open on his laptop. He wanted to look anywhere but at his aunt right now.

Maz pondered a thought for moment, looking her nephew over a few times before carefully opening her mouth, "what happens when she finds out that Ben and Kylo are one in the same?"

Ben took another sip of his coffee. "I doubt it will ever come to that. No one knows Kylo Ren and I play my own part well." Another sip. "Besides, she would have to be interested in me and while I enjoy the thought of being with her, it is but a fantasy Maz, conjured by my overactive imagination."

"Every word in that sentence is wrong." Maz peered over her glasses, leaning closer to her nephew. "Mark my words, Benjamin, she courts the same fantasy as you."

Ben watched his aunt disappear behind the bar, turning her words over in his mind. Could it even be possible? Could Rey really want Ben Solo? No one has ever wanted to know him. He wasn't blind. He was good looking enough to have his fair share of encounters with women, and if looks weren't what they were after, his money was enough to make them come over to him. He wasn't a virgin by any means but had never had a serious relationship. His self-doubt always drove them away. He's come to terms with one nights stands, and hook ups but has never entertained the idea of a relationship with any of his previous partners. He had too much to get done, not enough time to devote to them. But with Rey… He could see her waking up in his dark grey silk sheets, the sun brushing over her sleeping form, dancing in her hazel eyes. He could see her walking into his kitchen, preparing a cup of coffee late at night as she walked around in one of his t shirts that would be much too large on her frame. He could see her lips whispering his name like a prayer as he made her come again and again, in bed, in the shower, the floor, anywhere he could get her he would take her. He could see her becoming soft as a child grew within her womb, her long fingers dancing through his hair as they contemplated their child's name. Never has he had a vision as clear as the one in his mind now. Rey would be his undoing.

He continued to entertain thoughts of her in his apartment, snapping out of his reverie when the object of his fantasy walked through the door. And she was a vision indeed. Her chestnut hair was in a high bun, yoga pants graced her long legs. A Sweatshirt covered her top half, but ben found it endearing, wanting to run his hands underneath, and explore her body. She was amazingly beautiful.

Even now, she smiled, although it did not reach her eyes. Her light seemed somewhat dimmed, a pinch of anger in her face. Ah, she had read the email. Her hazel eyes met his as she looked around the coffee shop. Ben fully expected her to retreat to her spot, and began the long tedious task of writing, but she did not. No instead she surprised him this time, by sitting across from him. He closed his laptop, looking her in the eyes. Oh yes, she was furious.

"Something on your mind?" Ben quipped, taking another sip of his coffee, smirk once again gracing his face.

"Yes." Rey reached out and took his coffee from his grasp, taking a gulp of the hot liquid. Ben was stunned. That was his coffee.

"That was mine." His voice low, soft but Rey could hear the irritation in his tone. His smirk was gone, his eyes hard as he watched her take another drink of his coffee.

"And now it is mine." Her voice was tight, so much anger threading her normal tone.

Sighing, Ben let her have this one. Afterall, he was the reason for her current mood.

"So what is on your mind?" Ben asked, his arms crossing over his chest. Inwardly, he was pleased as he watched Rey's gaze trailed every single movement in his muscles.

"My favorite author is an asshole."

"I don't know many authors, but why is this so infuriating?" Rey looked even more pissed at his question. Oops, that was the wrong thing to ask.

"it's not that he's just an asshole, it's that he basically decided that my current writing wasn't good enough, or rather good enough just would be better with his input."

Ben began to grind his teeth again. That's not what he meant to imply but the effect was the same. He was looking to get a rise out of her. Rey stared at the coffee cup in her hands, her laptop case on the table next to her. She wouldn't raise her gaze. Perhaps he went too far in the email?

"If you build some one up, high enough to be placed on a tall pedestal, they often fall harder when they don't meet your expectations." His voice was soft and knowing. He was attempting to console her.

"Yes but… I have spent most of my life living through my writing. The things that I have been through should have broken me long before I ever dreamed of being published. It's like his words just brought out the insecurities all over again." The lip was between her teeth, and ben found he longed to nip it. "This author provided me an escape, the only one offered when things were the toughest."

She was looking at him now, her eyes filled with pain and sorrow. What had happened to her to cause so much pain? Ben was leaning forward now, his large palms covering hers on the coffee cup, offering what comfort he could. He hadn't meant to make her feel so small. She always seemed so fiery and strong. But then again, he didn't know her that well. Having her share this small part of herself was a huge moment for him. She was beginning to let him in. Baby steps.

"I feel weak. I feel alone." Her voice was small, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"You're not alone." His voice just as soft as it had been a moment before, his eyes searching hers, looking for a way to ease her pain. "Some people just like to watch people burn, collecting their ashes as little trophies to ride the high of having power over them again and again."

Rey removed her hands from the coffee cup, wiping furiously at the tears spilling onto her cheeks. Here she was spilling secrets to a stranger, one who was an attentive listener and not giving judgement over her feelings. Men often aren't like that. Perhaps there was more to him than she initially realized.

A quiet moment passed, both pairs of eyes never leaving the other. They were locked in their staring game again, yet neither one yielded. Ben did sit back first, running his hand through his hair as he looked at his laptop again. Rey had begun to spin the coffee cup around, fidgeting under his gaze.

"Can I ask you a question?" Her voice timid. She was nervous. Ben nodded not saying a word, scared that he would close off the openness that had formed between them. "Do you ever feel alone despite having people in your life that care about you?"

Talk about a loaded question. His mother and father, although not ideal parents, had always said that they loved him. Their actions did little to back up the statement though. His uncle chewie had always been there for him. Maz was always a quiet mother hen. He never really had any friends, preferring his own thoughts to others. He knew exactly how she felt. He didn't answer her merely dropping his gaze from his eyes, not wanting to appear vulnerable in front of her.

Rey nodded, and reached across the table taking his hands in hers. He looked at their combined hands, confused at the feelings running through the physical connection. She was providing warmth, comfort, acknowledging that she knew exactly how he felt by not speaking aloud. She didn't force him to admit that loneliness, just quietly accepted that it was there. He was accepted by her. That thought alone interested him but what interested more was how it felt to have her hand around his. The feeling was electrifying, every nerve ending pulsing with energy that he hadn't felt before. His body felt hot and high, wanting more warmth and light.

Rey's eyes were bright again, the green flecks in her eyes sparkling. Her light had returned. Ben said nothing as she removed her hands and began to unpack her laptop. She hadn't moved away to her spot in the coffee shop, instead sitting right in front of him. He looked at his own laptop, opening it once again, hoping the flow of words would take him away from the cloud of emotions hanging over them. Neither one was aware of the time, comfortable silence passing them by as they continued to concentrate on the work in front of them. No words were spoken, but each time they glanced at the other person working in front of them, the words would hang between them. It was a comfort to have the other person there.

Eventually his phone rang, breaking their quiet time together. Ben looked at he caller I.D. and swore softly under his breath. Rey looked up at him, one eyebrow raised, as if asking if he was okay? Closing his laptop, Ben began to pack his things. He wouldn't take the call in here. His father always did choose the worst moments to call him. Rising from his seat, his items packed away, dreading the conversation that was about to happen, Ben turned to leave without offering a parting sentiment. He gasped as she stood their blocking his way.

"You're not alone." She whispered taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes looked over his face, open and bright, every emotion going across her face, begging him to understand.

"Neither are you." His voice just as quiet as hers, his hand gently reaching across the space between them and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Goodbye, Rey."

He walked away, trying not to look back at the woman who, without knowing anything about him other than his name, had accepted him. She had just taken his heart.

**Okay Readers, the ball is finally rolling! I will begin working on chapter three tomorrow, and I hope this chapter is alright. I had several endings or possible endings in mind, and it took me a little bit to figure out which one I wanted to use, and what would best fit the flow of the story!**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! I apologize for seemingly dropping off the face of the planet for a little bit. The past couple of weeks have been crazy between work and school, I honestly haven't had a lot of time to myself to work on this. But I haven't given up on it! So, I'm back.**

**Anybody else get goosebumps watching The Rise of Skywalker Teaser? Because I did! I cannot wait for December, it cannot come quick enough.**

**Forward!**

* * *

Rey walked through the coffee shop doors the next day, anticipating talking to Ben again. She needed to work on the next chapter, but something was pulling her mind towards the dark man. He was intense, soft spoken yet something like fire burned through him. Rey was guessing that he had a temper underneath those cool brown eyes, yet he showed her compassion as she ranted about Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren. The asshole author whom she looked up to. Walking towards the counter, absentmindedly waving to Maz in the process, she thought about her response to the author. Last night she had paced her little apartment, debating on how best to respond. She felt like she needed to. His work was amazing, his attitude and people skills not so much. After much deliberation and coffee, she had sat down about three o'clock in the morning and had typed her response. Her hands had shaken the entire time. Sending off a response to her favorite author was hard enough, a scathing response even harder.

_Mr. Ren,_

_Thank you for taking a special interest in my novel, although I did not ask for your opinion. I have been doing quite well on my own without your input and Mitaka seems pleased with my work. Whether or not I stay in the literary world will be entirely based on MY work and not your editing. Your notes, while they have been considered, were not asked for or warranted; I am very aware that I am not done with my characters or editing. I have a long way to go._

_If you wish to keep getting copies of the chapters from Mitaka, that is entirely up to you. I do not care one way or another. My only concern is finishing this draft of the novel to move forward. Any other concerns you might have with my work, can be sent directly to Mitaka, as it is his job to help my novel move forward not yours. _

_I had a teacher, and I do not need another._

_Sincerely,_

_Rey Jackson._

She truly hated being told that she wasn't good enough and being told that she needed help and not asking for it really set her blood boiling. She wouldn't let anyone tell her she was nothing without them and certainly not from a man that she didn't know.

Sighing, she took her coffee from Maz, giving a hint of a smile before walking to her little corner of light. Setting up her laptop, taking a sip of coffee she resigned herself to writing. So close to the end of another chapter, another part of her story finished. Calming herself, throwing the thought of the author from her mind she took in a deep breath, opened her word processor and began to write.

A few hours had passed, lunch came and went, and yet her fingers never strayed from the key board. Maz came and refilled her coffee a couple of times, giving little smiles at the way the author was so immersed in her work she barely noticed her come and go. She had finally found a way around the writer's block, or so it had seemed. Chuckling Maz made her rounds around the shop, glancing ever so often at the young woman in deep concentration. About two o'clock in the afternoon, her nephew walked in.

Ben had nodded in greeting to Maz, taken a cup of her coffee at the bar before glancing at the author. She hadn't even noticed him. It stung a little, but he had softened seeing her so hard at work. Maz had followed his gaze, noticing how he took in the author in her bright corner.

"She came in early." Maz noted. "She hasn't moved since."

"So, it appears."

"Why are you here Ben?" Maz inquired, her eyes narrowing. Her nephew had always been careful of hiding his thoughts. "Not for work, you don't have your laptop with you, although imagine your phone is with you."

"You'd imagine correctly." He continued to look at the author, remembering the electricity that seemed to flow through them the previous day. She was something else.

"So why are you here?"

Honestly, he didn't have a good answer for her. He didn't have to write today, he was up most of the night writing and preparing answers for that blasted phone interview, it was coming sooner rather than later, and he needed to have those answers prepared. But something had compelled him to come to the shop anyway. He had thrown on some clothes and begun the walk, not knowing if his objective was just to see her or to get to know the young author. She was something else. Years of being alone, and not caring, and yet she had easily accepted and embraced him. It was something that he hadn't seen since he was a boy. And he craved it.

He never answered Maz, instead opting to walk over to Rey's corner and sit down directly in front of her. She didn't move a muscle, not looking up from her computer. It gave him a moment to look at her face and take in the emotions flitting across her delicate features. There was a strength about her, a light that shined in her eyes, and it was mesmerizing. He loved it. She was strong, despite hidden pain. Captivated, he could not bring himself to interrupt her.

Rey continued to type, the words flowing onto the laptop without hesitation. She was so close! A little bit more… and then she heard the slight chuckle. Startled from her concentration, she looked up from her work right into the face of the man she had wanted to see today. He was sitting right in front of her. For how long she didn't know, but he was there. Surprise had to go across her face, as ben begun to smirk.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, irritation gracing her voice. He had surprised her, and she wasn't happy about it. Saving her work, she closed her laptop ready to give the man her full attention.

"Long enough."

"That isn't good enough." She was annoyed with him. What had he been doing? Just staring at her?

"Did you know that when you concentrate on your writing your brows furrow and your tongue sticks out of the corner of your mouth?" He offered, arms crossing across his chest. Amused caramel eyes met her own hazel. The game had begun again. Who would turn away this time?

Neither turned away from the other's inquisitive stare. The tension palpable, and energy flowing through them. The connection was strong. Something pulled them together.

"I do not." She retorted, eyes never leaving his.

"You do." He shifted, his arms coming to rest on the table. She was so feisty, it made his skin crawl. He loved baiting her, her honest reactions always welcome.

"why are you here?" She asked, taking a sip of the cold coffee next to her. She had wanted to see him, but she wasn't sure why he had decided to stare at her for so long.

"I wanted to see you." He replied. It was the truth. He was curious about her.

Rey was silent, taking in the truth behind his words. It wasn't just her, he was curious about her as well. She lowered her gaze first, a slight blush taking over her cheeks.

"So did i." She whispered. His ears had just barely caught her confession, but it was enough to make his blood sing.

Silence overtook the pair, both trying to form questions and words to ask the other.

Ben spoke first, his eyes reserved. "Do you want to take a walk with me?"

Rey was surprised. A walk? She was expecting questions but not that one. Glancing at his face, she noticed that he was hiding behind a wall, almost like he expected her to decline. Surprise flitted across his features at her answer though. "Sure."

She began to pack up her laptop, not sure how she was going to walk with him carrying it. She didn't want to expose her one chance to the outside world for any length. Maz always did seem to know all, for at that moment she walked up with two coffee to-go cups.

"Leave your personal items with me." She offered, smiling at the pair. Rey glanced at her in surprised. "Ill lock them up in the backroom. They'll be safe with me."

Rey nodded, hesitating in handing Maz her laptop. It was hard to part with it.

Ben waited until Maz had left the table, a knowing smile gracing the old woman's face before turning towards Rey. "You ready?"

Rey nodded, slightly unsure of herself. She didn't know him all that well and while she wanted to get to know him more, she wasn't sure of his own motives. Ben gave her a tight smile then stood, Rey following his motion. They silently made their way outside, Ben even holding the door open for her. They walked in silence, neither one leading nor following, just becoming one in step. A couple feet, another block, Rey didn't know how far they had gone until they had come upon a small park nestled in between the buildings. It was beautiful, lively. The birds were dancing in between the trees, the flowers in full bloom looking towards the sky. So much life.

"I didn't know this park was even here." Rey commented taking in the beauty. It was the first thing either one had said since leaving the coffee shop.

"There are several parks like this all over the city. You just have to walk to find them." Ben replied, a light taking over his features, making him seem brighter. Rey watched his face fascinated as he controlled their pace.

"And you've seen all of them?" She asked amazed. The city was huge, had he really had time to find all of the little parks?

"between walking and running I have seen several. This is still one of my favorites though. No playground, so rarely any children or families. I usually just encounter bird watchers or those who want to revel in its beauty." He gestured her to look around. Sure enough, she saw very few people about, and no children.

"Do you not like children?" She asked, and immediately regretted it. That was something for partners, lovers to discuss not two people who were just starting to know each other. Ben looked at her, not sure where she was going with this line of questioning. Did she want kids? His kids? He shook his head, lips tight as he sent that fantasy from his mind. He could easily imagine her by his side for years to come. She was so beautiful; unlike anything he had ever seen before.

"It's not that I don't like them, I just enjoy peace." He replied, his body language tense as he took a sip of the coffee in his hand. Rey lowered her gaze. It was too personal to ask. She should have stopped herself before doing so. The silence had returned. Both pairs slowly walking around the park, unsure of what to ask next.

"So…" Rey began, eyes briefly going to his face. "what do you do for work? I see you in Maz's all the time, and I get the feeling that you're like me."

"What? A writer?" He asked, his eyes briefly meeting hers, something, maybe shame, was apparent in his brown eyes for a moment before disappearing. "No, I do a little bit of everything. I, manage, things." He had hesitated when he presented the words managed to her. It wasn't even close to the truth and he didn't like lying to her. But considering her current feelings towards his true nature, he dares not tell her the truth.

"You spend an awful lot of time on a laptop in a coffee shop to be 'Managing' things." She remarked, eyes narrowed slightly. She had seen the lie. Ben's gaze dropped briefly, ashamed of what he just told her. He hated lying and for her to see through it so easily through him off guard. She would push until she got the truth. He was toeing a fine line.

"I manage people." He offered again. Not quite the truth and not quite a lie. He managed himself, and his mask, Kylo Ren.

"Like?" She pushed again. She wanted the truth. She had come to a stop and was now staring at him, distrust written across her face. He hated this line of inquiry.

"I manage peoples lives. I have two clients that I need to keep on top of and I make some money doing so." He hoped that would suffice for now. He didn't think he could continue to follow the line of the lie if she kept pushing. Rey seemed to stare into his soul, bare it open for the world. She was smart, and cunning. It through him for a loop and made him realize that whatever had happened in her past, had made her naturally distrustful of people, even people she wanted to get to know. Her trust was going to have to be earned.

"That's all I can really tell you without giving away private information." He offered, moving forward along the sidewalk. He couldn't continue the lie. So he decided to divert her path. "How did that thing end up with your asshole author?"

Rey looked surprised. He had remembered. Most guys don't remember little details, but he had and he was wondering what was the outcome of it. Interesting. "I replied and that should be the end of it." She matched his stride, once again coming to stand beside him as they walked along. Ben looked at her, thinking he needed to check his email when he got home this evening.

"Do you think he will reply, wanting to have the last word?" He asked quietly, she was unaware of the nervousness taking over his voice.

"Perhaps, if his previous behavior is any indication." She smiled up at him before letting her eyes roam the life around them. "He seems like the type to try and have the last word."

"Most men are." Ben also let his eyes roam around, looking everywhere but at her. Silence passed between them again.

This time it was Rey that initiated the conversation. "Why don't you like your full name?"

Ben quickly glanced at her. It's true he didn't like his full first name. Or his last name for that matter.

"Have you ever felt like you had to live up to exceedingly tall expectations based on your name?" He asked in return. Her step faltered for a second before continuing.

"No." She said softly, sadness overcoming her face for a fleeting second before disappearing. "I've never had those kinds of expectations graced upon me."

"why?" He asked, even though he could tell she really didn't want to talk about it. Rey paused, coming to a stop to fully look at him. He was taller than her, his eyes curious and kind in this moment. He truly wanted to understand her. It was the openness in his eyes that prompted her to continue. Nobody, besides her friends, had ever wanted to know her, all of her.

"I didn't have parents, or I guess I did at one point, but I didn't grow up with them." She continued to look at his face, biting her bottom lip again between her teeth. If only she knew what that did to him, the pool of heat it created in his veins.

"They died when I was very young. As a ward of the state, I spend most of my time moving between foster homes. I had some, troubles." She paused, eyes becoming brighter as she remembered certain events from her childhood and Ben didn't push. He waited for her to continue. "My last foster home was awful. I was regarded as trash, or maybe worse than trash, just a paycheck. I was nothing. So I gave myself my own expectations, losing myself in a world of fantasy, hoping that one day I could rise above the vision that Plutt saw, a girl with no hope, no promises to become anything else than a lowly worker who could barely put food in her mouth."

Ben remained silent. She had been through hell and back. It made his life look easy in comparison. He once again waited for her to continue. "But here I am. I worked hard in school, got my degree and mitaka is the one who noticed my work. He brought it to the attention of a publisher and now I'm working on a full novel based off that short story." She chuckled a little. "Funny thing is, my fantasy is finally coming true."

Ben began to grind his jaw, thinking over his words carefully. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. She had just offered something incredibly personal about herself. It was a sign of trust. A few moments of silence passed between them, and Rey was beginning to wonder what he was thinking. Did he pity her? Did he think less of her for her upbringing?

"You're not nothing." Rey looked up at him in surprise, before turning her face away, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. His hand slowly reached under her chin, forcing her head to turn back up towards his face. He gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She gasped at the electric pulse once again moving through her veins. His hand reached down, gently grasped her own, before letting it fall completely, and resuming his walk. Rey stood watching him walk away before remembering her own feet. She quickly caught up with him, drying her tears on the back of her hand. His expression was twisted. Anger, pain, pity, she wasn't sure, but he was fighting some sort of inner turmoil. They continued in silence once again, before turning around and beginning the walk back to the coffee shop.

They were still in the park, slowly making their way back towards the place where they came in at. He whispered it again, so low she almost missed it. "You're not nothing. Not to me." Rey smiled at that statement never turning to look at him, never faltering from her path, just walking next to him in silence, observing how the silence that was once awkward was now comforting, and strengthening.

"Benjamin Organa-Solo." His statement was quiet, and it did make Rey turn towards him. Organa-Solo? His full name. He offered her the name that had created expectations that were larger than life.

"So, the son of a senator and a race car driver?" she perused. His eyes briefly met hers, confusion coming over his features. "that explains why you hate your name."

Everyone knew of Leia Organa, the Senator who had famously married a Race Car driver after only a couple of months of knowing him. She was a strong female, who was often in the way of the press. She was well known, as was her husband, Han Solo. He had a past. A few affairs with the ladies, a penchant for being reckless on the track, known for his attitude towards the limelight. He hated the attention that his wife brought on upon their home. There was a rumor going around for a while that Han Solo had separated from his wife, until they were recently seen together again.

"You can imagine why I don't enjoy giving my full name to anyone." He spat. He, like his father, hated the attention that was thrust upon him during his childhood.

"Yes, and the expectations that come with it." Rey could understand now why he seemed to hide in his corner of the world. He didn't like his name. "But at least you have a name given to you by your parents. Mine was given to me by my first foster family."

Ben had chuckled wryly at the first comment. Oh, how high his expectations had been. Unrealistic.

"Like you, Rey, I didn't have parents. Sure, my mother gave birth to me, and my father taught me some basics of being a child but most of it I learned on my own. They weren't ever around. The fights were awful and even worse, most of them were about me." His frame had grown tense again, teeth grinding against each other as he tried to keep his anger in check.

Turning out of the park they began the trek back to the coffee shop. Rey stayed quiet, not talking out of fear of his temper. He had one, and it was obvious he struggled with it.

They stayed silent together, once again just reveling in the other's company. Entering the coffee shop, he led the way up to the counter, letting her collect her laptop from Maz, before leaving her for the day. It was his parting words that made her speechless.

"What is worse Rey, never knowing your parents or knowing that your parents never wanted you?" He softly said, his fingers just lightly brushing against her cheek briefly before he turned and left. Rey wasn't sure how to answer that, because she didn't have an answer. Would she feel the same if she had grown up with parents? It would have changed her childhood, but for better or worse, she didn't know. But knowing that your parents had you, and never wanted you? Was there no love? It was something she would have to think about.

"So I take it you're done for the day?" Maz noticed how the young author hadn't moved from her spot at the bar, still looking in the direction that Ben had left.

Rey merely nodded, still confused over his words and touch. His touch had screamed out 'look at me' but his eyes were so guarded. She had wanted to get to know him better and she now understood a little bit more of the pain that hid in his eyes. They were so similar but from different perspectives, she wasn't so sure they were the same. But Ben had never judged her, not even in telling him her origins. In fact, he had offered anger over sympathy, perhaps because he understood how she felt. Perhaps he had grown up thinking he was nothing either.

* * *

Several Days had passed and Rey had sent another chapter to her editor. She wasn't exactly happy with the structure, but it could be fine tuned later. Ben's question had weighed heavily on her mind. It seemed to haunt her thoughts, prompting them to turn towards a darkness in herself that she usually tried to avoid. She hadn't been back to maz's, preferring to write in her home while she continued to ponder his words. And worse, she still hadn't come up with an answer that she found a suitable argument to support it. She was at a loss. She didn't have an answer to give him, even though she didn't think that he expected one. He merely offered her a different way of looking at life. He had come from a home and was still not wanted.

She lacked the courage to face him right now, and perhaps she used the excuse of writing at home to hide from him. She just didn't know what to say to him the next time that she saw him. A couple things had happened in the past couple days. Mitaka had given her feed back on her latest chapter, echoing what she already knew. What had surprised her was the feedback given to her by none other than Luke Skywalker. He had written her an email, stating that her progress was coming along but that this last chapter seemed to lack something that her other chapters had. Rey knew that he was right.

The last chapter she had sent in was sloppy, her thoughts all over the page in disarray. Admittedly it was because she was distracted. Ben's question had, Afterall, thrown her for a loop. Her passion had gone from a flame to a simmer as she finished up that last chapter, so she was determined to make the next one better.

Kylo Ren, like ben had predicted, had also returned with his own advice. But what was weird was not that had replied, because Rey was prepared to hear back from him, but the tone of his email seemed almost soft, like he himself had lost some of the fire that had set the tone of his original email. Rey wasn't sure why the change, but she hadn't replied to him yet. Here she was staring at his email, once again reading the words on her screen.

_Ms. Jackson,_

_As I stated before, mitaka would be sending me your chapters as they are completed._

_You have a fire in you, and the tone of this chapter is no different than the others. Perhaps it is because you are unsure of where to take the story? Or perhaps you have other matters on your mind. Everyone has good and bad days._

_Please let me know if you need assistance in your writing._

_K. Ren._

It also puzzled Rey, weighing on her mind. Sure, his tone was still somewhat assholish, but he hadn't belittled her writing. He almost seemed like he was offering peace. Rey wasn't sure what to make of the author now.

It was then that she heard the knock on the door, and the sound of her friends calling her name through the door. Oh lord. What did they have up their sleeve now? Grumbling, she moved to open her front door, looking at the four eager faces on the other side of the frame.

"Get dressed." Kaydel said, moving into her apartment with ease. She was dressed for a night out, or something. Poe and Finn were in suits and rose, like Kaydel, was also in a dress.

"I am happy to be here today, guys. I have too much on my mind." She bit out. Too much on her mind, not enough time being able to think. She really didn't feel like getting dressed up and going out.

"Well and that's why were here." Finn said happily, taking her arm gently, leading her back towards her bedroom. Kaydel was currently throwing clothes on the bed in two piles. Admittedly, Rey didn't have a lot of dressy clothes, she preferred to be comfortable. The items that Kaydel was currently laying on the bed were several years old, most of them haven't been worn since college.

"We have an event to go to." Poe stated, nodding at the clothing that Kaydel was showing him. Rey was speechless. Why were they doing this?

"Quickly Rey. Shower then back out here." Rose said, all but pushing her into her bathroom. "Heels Kaydel. Find her Heels."

Rey was stunned moving on autopilot as she hopped in the shower. What was happening?

"Did you know we stopped by maz's coffee shop before coming here?" Poe asked through the door. "She said that you hadn't been in, in several days. So that means that you're either depressed or stuck. Judging by the current state of your apartment, were going with depressed."

Rey rolled her eyes at that. She wasn't depressed just lost in thought.

"So, we decided that were kidnapping you for this event." Finn finished Poe's thought.

"Oh, Wonderful." Rey's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Hurry up!" Kaydel barked. Muttering under her breath, Rey finished up, quickly wrapped herself in a towel, before letting Rose and Kaydel know that she was ready for whatever torture they were going to inflict on her.

It was going to be a long afternoon

Rey was not happy. Here she was, standing with the Press outside of a charity Event. She didn't know why or how, but Kaydel and Poe had managed to get them all press passes to stand right on the sidelines. Not only that, but this Charity dinner they were covering was big. And here she was, standing in three-inch heels, her hair done up in some sort of three bun fashion updo that Rey was sure she would never be able to do on her own. Her face had make-up on it. Make up for heaven sake and on top of it all, she was wearing a white strapless romper, belted with a little gold belt and gold jewelry complimenting her skin tone. She felt ridiculous. Kaydel had begged her to just go with it, that she looked great and would fit in, but Rey had never felt more out of place.

One by one, she watched celebrities and politicians walk the red carpet into the event hall. Rey didn't even know what even this was for, just that it was for charity. She ignored most of the people walking the carpet, bored out of her mind but something caught her attention. It was a name.

"Mr. Skywalker!" someone called out followed by more shouts of the name. Rey snapped to attention, pushing a little closer to Kaydel to see him. The notoriously private Luke Skywalker was on the red carpet. He was a little unkept, and clearly uncomfortable with the attention. He was the owner of Force Print, and he was walking the red carpet.

"Mr. Skywalker, did you attend of your own volition or did your sister make you?"

"Is your sister going to be attending her own event?"

"Do you know where your sister is?"

"What about your nephew? Is he single?"

Questions flew from every direction and the more questions pelted in his direction the more uncomfortable Luke seemed to be. He quickly made his way in side. Rey was confused. She thought he would have a more powerful air about him than one of a man running from press.

"He has a sister?" Rey quietly asked Kaydel, curious to know more about her publisher.

"yes, the Senator, Leia Organa. This is her Event." Kaydel hissed back, making quick notes on a notepad before turning her attention back towards the carpet.

Rey was stunned. Leia Organa was Luke Skywalker's Sister? But that would make…

Her thought didn't have a chance to finish forming as the object of her thought made her way onto the red carpet. Leia organa was short. That was her first thought upon seeing the senator. Her face was wizened with lines and her eyes quietly took in all that around her. Ben's eyes, Rey thought. That's where he gets his eyes from. She had power about her form. Rey looked to Leia's right and saw an older man put his hand on her shoulders.

"Senator, what can you tell us about your charity?"

"Why have you not shown up to the past couple years events?"

"Did your husband cheat on you?"

The questions began flying again. The man on Leia's right had to be her husband, Han Solo. He was taller than what she had imagined, Older than the senator by many years, but his eyes had a spark of mischief about them, a humor. On his face was a smirk. Ben's Smirk, Rey thought.

The questions continued to fly, most of them personal rather than professional. Rey felt pity. It had to be hard to continually be in the spotlight, to have your life examined constantly, for no secrecy.

"I love how you are all so curious about my home life." Leia said, irritation gracing her strong voice. "Yet we are here to raise money for the less fortunate. Let's concentrate on that, yes?" The senator gently took her husbands hand and continued down the carpet.

"Senator, is your son attending this event with you?" Kaydel's question made Rey do a double take. Would Ben be here? Would he see her? Would he even notice her? She suddenly felt very self conscious about her outfit.

Leia paused, looking Kaydel in the eye. Kaydel seemed to flinch. Rey knew the feeling. Ben had the same stare, the stare of someone capable of seeing through you. "My son is here."

The press went crazy. Ben Solo hadn't been seen with his parents since he was a teenager.

Cameras flashed. Voices called out questions and Rey went still. Ben was walking onto the Red carpet, completely in black. He looked paler, some circles beneath his eyes as if he wasn't sleeping well, his hair of course perfect. But Rey couldn't look away.

The more Rey looked at him the more she could see his fear. It was all over his tense stance, the want to run away from this circus. His eyes were cold, hollow, void of any of the warmth she was used to seeing. There was no light, nothing but vast darkness. He absolutely hated this, and the press couldn't have cared less.

"Hey Rey, isn't that the guy from your coffee shop?" Poe whispered to her as he took a couple quick photos.

Finn and Rose stared at her. Did she know that he would be here? What was going on between the two of them? Their curiosity was plain to see on their faces. Rey continued to look at Ben, but it didn't look like her Ben at all. Sure, there were moments when he would let her in and see the inner turmoil but he still didn't put off the air of confidence that she was accustomed to seeing.

"Yeah, that's Ben." Rey whispered back, pushing forward even more until she came to rest against the barriers. She was being pulled. She longed to see that warmth back in his irises, something, anything that reminded her of the man that asked her to take a walk the other day.

"Did you know?" Finn asked quietly, still looking between Rey, who hasn't stopped staring at him and the man who was trying to dodge the presses questions.

"No. I did not know." Rey bit her lower lip. Ben had balled his fists at his sides, whether in anger or to quell shaking she did not know. "We didn't talk about this. We talked about other things."

This peaked Kaydel's interest. She turned to look sharply at her friend. "Like sexy things?"

Rey rolled her eyes again at her friend. Really, she didn't know him that well, but she would be lying to herself if she hadn't thought of what ben might be able to make her feel.

"No like my history things." She snapped at Kaydel.

"So, you don't like him?" Rose asked her friend. Out of all of them, she was always the most observant.

"Not really the time Rose." Rey snapped again. Right now, was not the time for twenty questions regarding her relationship with Ben.

Ben had slowly made his way down the carpet. Every step he took towards the opening of the Event Center seemed more forced than the previous one. A trapped animal.

"Ben." Rey whispered, pleading in her voice. He couldn't hear her. Part of her wasn't sure that she wanted him to hear her. Kaydel didn't even register her quiet call and she was right next to her. She whispered his name again. "Ben."

It's not like she expected him to answer or even notice her. But something at that moment, the moment after she had whispered his name seemed to make time stand still. His dark eyes had slowly travelled over the media circus and stopped on hers. A brief flicker of recognition, a flicker of shame, a tiny light and then nothing. It was like he could see her but couldn't process her being.

"See me." She whispered, eyes never leaving his. She knew Poe was continuing to snap pictures, Finn and Rose continued to watch what was taking place around them. And it was Kaydel that seemed to snap him back to reality.

"Mr. Solo, you haven't been seen with your parents in years, why this event? Why now?" Somehow, Kaydel's voice always managed to carry and it could be heard above the ruckus of the other reporters. Many had asked that same question, and he had offered no answer. Rey glanced briefly at her friend before letting her eyes wonder back to him.

Ben looked tired; he was obviously uncomfortable at this kind of spectacle. His gaze briefly left Rey's, glancing at the ground before meeting her eyes again. His voice was soft, but clear when he answered.

"This event has raised money for the less fortunate for years." He waited for a moment. All of the press seemed to be intent on hearing him out. After all, it might be the last chance to get a quote from him, since he hadn't been to the event for years. "My mother works tirelessly to try and help the poor, the hungry, the children. I applaud her efforts and I support them."

Rey gripped the railing in front of her, her knuckles turning white. The pull was back, and it was evident in the way that ben had taken a few steps closer to her that she wasn't the only one enthralled by the pull. It dawned on Rey, at that moment, that they were somehow connected. Some how in their brief meetings, something had been created. A comforting companionship? Or perhaps it was more? She didn't know what it was but what ever it was, the connection seemed to hum, and Ben was lost in the thrall of it as well. His eyes never left hers, the little flecks of caramel in his irises brightening as he stepped closer and closer to her before coming to a stop just a couple feet short of the barrier separating them.

"This year, I asked her to change the receiving charity of the event funds." Ben continued, his voice still soft, eyes never leaving her face, hoping to memorize the features of the woman who inspired him. "A friend of mine, who is a stronger person than I will ever be, made me realize that helping the children of today will build a better future for tomorrow. The funds will be given to children who are in need."

Rey felt her breath hitch. She couldn't breathe. This man, the one who was as much an enigma to her as she was to him, had talked his parents into diverting the funds into a different charity. Parents that he didn't talk to. Parents that he obviously had some deep-rooted issues with. But he had done it. And judging by how his eyes seemed brighter, he clearly wanted her to know that she was the reason behind the change. He did it for her.

Kaydel was furiously taking notes, Poe taking pictures every few seconds, Finn was looking around and Rose seemed to be the only person who kept looking between Rey and Ben. After a few more moments, Ben continued to make his way down the carpet and Rey felt like she could breathe again. The tears begun to pool in her eyes, and before she could compose herself, Rey felt a couple slide down her cheeks. The man she hardly knew had just given her one of the greatest gifts she never would have asked for. What had she done to deserve this?

Backing away slowly from the railing, Rey decided she needed a breather. Ben Solo left her raw, her emotions uncontrolled, her mind unable to process anything walking towards a quieter place. It was too much, the emotions running through her. Wrapping her arms around her midriff, Rey walked faster hoping to find a peaceful place to cry, maybe punch something or maybe both. She just knew that she needed to run, and her body responded.

The sobs cam and went, and she was left with an empty feeling. The tree with the she came to rest under was large, its branches had seen better days, charred from the remains of lightening. It was under this tree that Rey found a semblance of peace. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself. Ben had done this for her. She was coming to terms with that, although it was still hard for her to accept. He had changed the course of an entire of tradition to let her know that what she came up from had struck a nerve with his morals. He was guarded, he never seemed to let her in but what she had seen, he was vulnerable, wanting to please. It was unfathomable, to her, how someone who grew up with the parents that he did, to hate the name which he was graced with.

Rose found her. Rey imagined that the others had progressed to capturing the details of the charity gala. They had moved on and yet one friend had stayed behind. Coming to a rest, beside Rey, Rose didn't say a word, merely taking in the emotions that her friend was currently contemplating. She was astute that way. Rose managed to see the best in people despite their short comings, and this was no different. At this moment, all she saw was a friend that was internally dueling with herself. And rose was there to offer comfort.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked after several moments of looking at the charred branches of the tree which they rest under.

Rey contemplated her answer. If she said yes, rose probably wouldn't believe the lie. Rose wouldn't leave. If she said no, rose wouldn't leave her to her own thoughts. In this case, there was no way to lie and keep her friend from prying.

"I'm confused." Rey whispered back.

"Why?"

Rey snuck a glance at rose, noticing that the former's eyebrows had pinched together, as if she herself was confused by Rey's answer.

"I barely know him and yet, days after I told him my story, he goes and does this." Rey gestured to the front of the event hall in the distance.

"So why are you confused?" rose asked, eye bright and concerned for her friend.

"I don't know why he did it other than the answer, 'he did it for me'." Rey rolled her bottom lip in between her teeth. "But why would he do it?"

Rose continued to look at her friend, truly empathetic at her situation.

"Rey, you really don't have a clue, do you?" Rose sighed, looking once again up at the branches of the tree. "You are worth everything that is ever done in your name or for you. You are not a burden but a blessing."

Rose then began to pace in front of Rey. She needed her friend to understand just how much she had touched upon her life, all their lives. Poe. Kaydel. Finn. And now this man, Ben. "You have a light about you. You manage to place faith in people even though you have no reason to. You have this resilience in you, that makes you burn brighter than anything I've ever encountered in humanity. You are truly a star, a bright star in a fucked-up world."

Rey winced at the praise. She hadn't received a whole lot of it growing up and it was still foreign to her. She didn't know how to take a compliment. "You have managed to bring people together and create this group that somehow works. I met Finn through you. Poe and Kaydel met at work but you knew both throughout college and look at them now."

"We are your friends and if we had the power, I'm sure there would be several charity events named after you not just given to you because you touched another person." Rose gestured to the event hall. Most of the media had disappeared inside the event, leaving the front empty except for the barriers surround the said red carpet.

"I don't know Ben, but I can imagine that something in him sees your light and welcomes its warmth." Rose pointed at Rey, completely lost in her words. "Judging by the questions being aimed at him earlier, im guessing he doesn't have a lot of friends and certainly hasn't had that warmth that you radiate. You are truly a friend and I'm betting he doesn't know how to tell you that. This is probably his way of telling you."

Rey knew her mouth was open by this point, but she didn't care. There was still a question nagging her conscience. "And what if I want to be more than friends with him?"

Rose's face was an open book, surprise and a smile gracing her features. "And have you told him this?"

"No. I don't know him that well but there is… something… that pulls me towards him." Rey answered, a sigh escaping her lips, her body relaxing as she let the secret come out. "when I first met him, he seemed dark, broody and well alone. After talking to him a couple times, I told him my story and I don't tell that to just anyone. But something told me to trust him, that he wouldn't judge me. Something that I think he feels too."

Rose nodded, knowing her friend had been grappling with these feelings for a while. It had plagued her thoughts and releasing the knowledge had cured her ailment. "Rey, whatever you decide, whether to confront these feelings and talk to him, or to hide them and continue as friends, we will support you. That's what were here for."

Rey wiped the tears off her cheek, barely noticing that she had begun to cry at Rose's declaration. She was right, of course. Her friends had only supported her. After a few more minutes of silence, rose noticed that her friend had taken on a new countenance, one of confidence and acceptance. Rose began to wonder if her friend was finally beginning to come into herself, a confident young woman who is working on achieving her greatest dream.

"Thank you." Rey's voice was strong, clear and precise. Confident indeed.

Rose merely nodded, before offering her hand to the other woman. It was time to return and support their other friends.

* * *

Upon entering the Hall, Rey was struck with two notions of truth. One, everyone who was anyone in this city was attending. It was sure to be a successful charity event. Rey imagined that they had possibly already reached the fundraising goal of the evening. Two, she was glad that Kaydel dressed her for this event. Fumbling with the press pass around her neck, she began to make her way to the press tables, looking for her friends. Rose walked beside her, pointing out some important people along the way.

Kaydel spotted her first, waving to them joyfully as Poe looked at pictures on his camera. Finn, like Rey, was taking in the sights and people attending. It was indeed a spectacle. "This is amazing." Finn's voice was laced in amazement. Rey had to agree with him. It was incredible.

"This isn't even the best part of the evening." Kaydel was practically bouncing in her seat. Poe merely rolled his eyes at her antics, and Rey couldn't stop the giggle that left her lips. Her friend was nearly as excited about this event, as she was when she found out she would be interviewing Kylo Ren.

"How does this get any better?" Rose asked, also chuckling at Kaydel.

"There is an auction." Kaydel's bounces seemed to get higher and higher. "An auctioning off of eligible bachelors attending."

Rey looked around, imagining that most of the young men in attendance were probably taken.

"eligible bachelors?" She asked, continuing to search the crowd for him. She wanted to see Ben, even if she couldn't get close to him at the moment.

"Yes! The senator set it up. Apparently, she's done it in the past but if you ask me, she is doing it this year to get her son a date." Kaydel had abruptly risen from her seat. "Ben Solo is on the list!"

Rey looked over at Kaydel. List? They had listed which men were going to participate in this auction?

"Look!" Kaydel shoved a pamphlet under her nose. The pamphlet listed a little information about the charity, where the raised funds were going to go, and the bachelor auction. Sure enough, as Rey scanned the listed men, she noticed that Ben's name was the last one on the list. In smaller print, under the list, it was stated that whoever won each man, would be granted either an afternoon or evening with said man, as a platonic date. Well at least it was platonic, although Rey was sure that someone would try and make their platonic dates a little less platonic.

"I wish I had the money." Kaydel sighed. "I'd bid on Solo."

Rey's eyes snapped up towards her friend, some sort of fire entering her veins. Possession.

"When is this supposed to take place?" Her voice quiet and low, barely veiling jealousy.

"Soon." Poe stopped messing with his camera and took a quick shot of Rose and Rey. "The senator has already given her address so I'm guessing once everyone has a few more drinks in them, they will begin. Drunk people give more than sober people."

Rey could already see Ben on a date with a mystery woman, but she wanted that woman to be her. Rey reached down to their table, grabbing one of the drink tickets given to the press. They were allowed one drink, and since she hadn't had anything to eat, one drink should be enough to clear her head of the jealousy flowing through it. She took the ticket and began to make her way to the bar placed against the far corner of the room.

"Wine, I don't care what kind, just not sweet." She told the bartender, who gave some sort of affirmative response, but rey wasn't paying attention. While waiting for her drink, she hardly noticed a person sliding up next to her. She was too lost in her own thoughts.

"Scotch on the rocks please." The voice was deep, setting her veins on fire again, but not with unwanted feelings. She knew that voice.

Looking up from the bar, Rey took in Ben Solo. The tension was still gracing his features, but his eyes brightened as she met his. He was truly here, next to her, at the bar.

"Hi." Rey's voice was a little breathless, her eyes never leaving his. Their usual staring contest had changed. She didn't want to look away, not because of a challenge. She was looking for something else.

"Hi." He replied, taking in the flecks of gold and green through her hazel eyes. He too, was looking for something.

"I didn't think that you would be here." She said, one hand gently touching his forearm. Even fully clothed, Ben could feel the heat of her skin, the electricity flowing through his arm.

"I made the decision to come, last minute of course." His own hand gently brushed her cheek, eyes never leaving hers.

"Here you go, one glass of pinot noir, and scotch on the rocks for you sir." The bartender interrupted their moment. Rey took her eyes off of him for a moment to thank the bartender before grabbing her glass. Ben mirrored her actions.

"Ben, I wanted to thank you." Rey said taking a sip of her wine, letting the alcohol warm her throat.

"Why?" His eyes narrowing, confused as to why she would thank him.

"well, this is going to sound silly, but I imagined that you changed the charity for me." Rey took another sip, briefly looking away, hoping that she wasn't making a fool of herself by relaying her thoughts to him. Ben remained silent, taking a sip of his scotch before gently placing a hand on her lower back, and leading her a few feet away from the bar. They ended up at a cocktail table.

"Youre not wrong." He replied, his hand once again reaching up and touching her cheek. Rey shivered at the touch. So gentle.

"You should have never had to go through what you did." Ben looked around at the hall before turning back to her. "I did change the charity for you. But seeing you here, that was surprising."

"I wasn't supposed to be here." Rey grimaced, even though she looked great, she hated getting this dressed up. It wasn't her. "Kaydel had managed to get extra press tickets. My friends came over to steal me away. I was quite happy writing at home."

"Do you regret coming?" His eyes were clouded. That wall of protection was up again.

"No." No hesitation was given. Rey was truly glad her friends had stolen her. She got to see ben after all.

"I don't regret coming either." Ben was gradually letting the tension go. Rey had that affect on him. He always seemed to relax when he was with her. "Afterall, I got to see you, and you are beautiful."

Rey blushed; she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Ben's gaze slowly went down her body, taking in everything.

"I don't like dressing up." She offered, the blush still present on her cheeks.

A smirk graced his face. "Neither do i."

"Yes, but you don't look awkward dressed up. You look like that suit was made for you. You own it, I just feel like a slightly more polished version of myself. I don't fit in here."

"I don't either."

Rey let out a huff. "This was your world."

"Was. Operative word there Rey."

Rey had to agree with that. He had already stated he hated being a part of these events.

"I don't enjoy these things, but I thought that maybe if I changed the charity, I might get your attention." Ben reached down and grasped one of her hands.

Rey gasped at the electricity running through their combined hands. The pull was back.

Ben looked at her, his eyes seeking hers. She met his own gaze; both were still searching each other. His walls were down. She was wanting and in his own eyes, she could see that same want.

Moments past, neither moving their gaze from the other. Rey took the first step, coming up to him and gently wrapping her arms around his body in a hug, ignoring the warmth radiated from his large body. She smiled when she felt him return the hug, lowering his head to rest on her shoulder, his hair hiding his face from prying eyes. Only she would be privy to the emotions currently running through him. Only she was worthy.

"You have always had my attention." She let her lips gently brush against his exposed neck as she spoke, delighted by the shivers that went over his tall frame at the intimate action. She didn't stop there. She gently released his body and stepped back, taking his face in her hands. As she brushed her thumbs over his cheek, she noticed a faint scar running up his right cheek. She hadn't noticed it before, but somehow it made his features even more handsome. Releasing his face, she stepped up closer to him. Even with the heels on, she had to rise on to her toes to speak in his ear. Once again, she let her lips brush over the outline of his ear as she spoke.

"Thank you, for everything."

She grabbed her wine and left him there, throwing one last look at him over her shoulder. Ben was standing there, his eyes dark with lust, his hands balling into fists to keep himself from grabbing her. She wasn't ready yet, but she would be. Rey added a little extra sway to her hips as she walked away. She couldn't wait for the moment when she would have all of him and not just his heart.

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter it okay. I had to rewrite the entire chapter after I lost the hard drive, I had previously been writing this chapter on. Comment away, let me know what you think! I will begin writing the fourth chapter tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter has a little more Reylo in it. A little more humor and a little less angst. Were finally getting to some good parts of my plan, hopefully everyone likes this chapter as much as I do.**

**Once again, I cannot stress enough that this is an 'M' rated story. This chapter contains some themes that may not be safe for work. **

* * *

Rey sipped on her wine, as she suppressed a shudder. Ben had created a lust in her that, if she was being honest with herself, only he could satisfy. She didn't know what his experience was in sex, but judging by the way he carried himself, she had to guess that she could be satisfied several times to his one. Maybe it was the wine creating these fantasies, honestly, she didn't care. To be honest, she wanted him, but she wanted more than a quick fuck. She wanted him to whisper her name like his life depended on her. To bring her pleasure before his own release, to make her cry out in passion. She wanted to see him beneath her as she brought him full circle, hands in a bruising grip around her waist as she writhed on top of him. She wanted that fantasy. The more she knew him, the more she wanted him, all of him.

Yet something always seemed to hold him back. There was always that slight clouding of his eyes, the reserve of someone that had something to hide. She didn't know what he was hiding, but she was going to find out one way or another. She wanted him completely.

"Earth to Rey." Poe snapped his fingers in front of her face. She came to with a jerk of her body. Daydreaming and wine, not good for being present.

"Yes?" She snapped, irritated to have been brought out of her thoughts.

"You're staring at the bar again. He left a little bit ago and yet you haven't looked away." Poe smirked at the blush creeping over his friend's face. Oh, the girl could try to hide if she wanted to but it was pointless. Everyone had witnessed the exchange between Ben and Rey. Poe had even snapped a few quick photos of the pair deep in conversation. He planned to file those photos away, and cash in later, all in the name of friendly blackmail of course. "So, what were you talking about?"

"The charity." Rey answered, taking another sip of her wine. She was loosening up. Even though she had once vowed to never drink wine again, here she was, enjoying a glass before the auction of the evening. It was due to start at any moment. Ben probably left to go get ready for it, or at least that is what she was hoping. Rey didn't have the funds to buy him for a date. She had enough to continue to live comfortably in her current situation but not enough to just throw away on a man that she desperately wanted a date with.

"uh huh. Sure. The charity." Kaydel smirked. Rey was always a book. She had some sort of connection with Ben Solo. She didn't know what kind but if her friend kept drinking wine, she would find out.

Rey flushed, embarrassment covering her frame. Sure, their talk hadn't been exactly private, but she was hoping that her friends hadn't decided to read into their body language. They had seen her roll on to her toes and whisper in his ear. The memory of her lips brushing his ear once again brought the shivers of lust to her body. Oh, what that man could do, even when he wasn't present.

"Aren't you supposed to be covering the charity?" Rey snapped again, annoyed and irritated beyond belief. Her friends were supposed to be here doing a job, not wondering about her relationship with Ben Solo. Not that she could blame them. It had been some time since the last boyfriend or even one-night stand. Her career had taken precedence for so long, she could hardly remember the touch of a lover, the whispers of passion and pleasure.

"The auction will begin shortly, although your love life is now more interesting than wondering which rich bitch will gain the attention of a man half her age for the day." Poe grinned, almost predator like. Kaydel matched his grin. They were truly meant for each other.

Rey Huffed, finishing off her wine and turning her attention to the stage. Ben would be walking up their shortly, a day of his company to be given a dollar amount. Rey hated it. She didn't think his company should have an amount attached to it, and that she would gladly spend money just to walk in the park with him again. Perhaps he would take her to the other parks he had discovered between the tall buildings of their city? She could only wistfully imagine a date like that with him. While they had acknowledged that there was something more between them, and both were receptive to the idea of being more than what they were, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She wanted to be perfect for him in every way. Strong, able to ground and guide him along his path. She didn't want to have to rely on him, she almost wanted him to use her as a crutch.

Her thoughts were caught off by applause, as Senator Organa took the stage. The auction was beginning,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for attending this evening." Leia Organa cleared her throat before putting some notes on the podium in front of her. Shuffling some things in front of her, Leia gripped both sides of the podium before looking out at the crowd in front of her. Rey observed her, noticing how her eyes, like Ben's, seemed tired, full of emotions that had been suppressed for so long.

"Unlike years pass, with some advising, I have decided to make this year's auction fund go directly to the children of our city."

Another pause, and no one moved a muscle. Everyone was listening to the senator with military like attention. She commanded the room with very little effort.

"My Son, Benjamin, recently came to me of a story. He had met a young lady, whom, despite her rough upbringing, had managed to make the best of our world. This young lady currently is pursuing her dreams." A little pause, a shuffling of a paper in front of her. Rey couldn't help but to duck her head at the senator's words. The tale which she was spinning, after all, was about her.

"He mentioned that while I, had always been dedicated to the lower class, had not done anything for our younger generation. He argued that the possibly providing the younger souls a favorable outcome through housing, familial contact, education, and community support, despite their circumstances, would be a greater service to our community than to purely have the funds go to our impoverished. Afterall, the children, the youngsters, are our future. So, this year, the proceeds of our auction are going to a new charity, A New Hope Charity. It's director, Lando Calrissian, is most eager to see how our efforts help the children." A polite applause happened, not lasting too long as it was obvious the senator was not done with her words.

"So, without further ado, Let us begin tonight's event… The Eligible Bachelor Auction!" The senators smile lit up the entire room as thunderous applause and whistles took over the crowd. Press snapped pictures, and Rey kept her eyes on the stage as one by one the bachelors took the stage. Each bachelor had a number pinned to their tux or suit. Ben was adorned with the number thirteen. Rey thought perhaps that was an unluck number, but she wasn't too superstitious, so she put the thought from her mind.

Ben was, by far, the largest man on the stage. Taller than the others, wider than the others and his dark features creating contrast to the other bachelors, he stood out. He commanded a dark aura, his eyes impassive as he looked out on the crowd before him. Regal, Rey thought. He almost looked regal, like this was beneath him, even if it was for a good cause.

With all thirteen bachelors lined up on the stage, Leia removed the microphone from the podium, walking towards bachelor number one.

"Our first bachelor, Mr. Cassian Andor, has many hobbies. Besides working on his car, he enjoys…" Rey stopped paying attention. Only one bachelor would ever be interesting enough for her. The ladies at the even clamored to raise their laminated ticketed numbers, hoping for a shot with Mr. Andor. Rey smirked in amusement. They looked like a bunch of wild cats, pouncing on meat.

Kaydel smirked as she took note of who won the first bid. A Jyn Erso, winning a date with Mr. Andor for a cool Seventy-Five thousand dollars. The amount was astounding. Rey flinched at how much was spent on one man. If all the bachelors went for that price, it would be a good fundraising effort indeed. Excusing herself from her friends, Rey stole Finn's drink ticket, walking back to the bar and asking for another glass of Pinot Noir. She would enjoy herself, letting the wine stoke her newfound confidence.

Rey thanked the bartender again, taking her new glass of wine and making her way back to the cocktail table she was at with ben earlier. Leaning up against the table, she sipped at her wine, ignoring the looks that her friends would send her way. She was entranced by the scene on the stage, looking at each bachelor as a woman 'won' them. After a little bit, and almost to the end of her glass of wine, it was ben's turn. Frame wrought with tension, he stepped forward, eyes looking ahead of the crowd. His eyes found her and locked onto her own. The pull almost pulled her around the table, she fought the need to move forward towards him. Eyes never leaving his, she listened to the senator as she introduced her son.

"Lastly, but certainly not least this evening, we have someone who many of you haven't seen in quite some time." Leia Gestured to ben, the women who had not won seemed to move closer to the stage, like rey, they seemed to be pulled. Ben was beautiful, in his own way. His features didn't seem to match each other but the air about him was hard to ignore. Rey chuckled as she watched the women press up against the stage, a slight pang of jealousy taking over her body as she realized that others were just as enamored by Ben as she was.

"My son, Benjamin Organa-Solo, has many hobbies. Active, he takes great care in his person, working out at least four times a week…" Rey smirked. Anyone that was looking at ben could see the muscles hidden underneath his suit. He took pride in his appearance, and rey could only imagine what he looked like without clothing hiding his frame. Six pack? Eight pack? She found that the imagery only stoked her want. His eyes never left hers though. He was only looking at her.

"He enjoys walks and runs throughout the city and his job allows for some flexibility, as he is a manager." Leia continued to introduce her son, even she wasn't blind to how the women seemed to drool over her boy. "He can cook, is great with cars…"

Of course, he would be. His father was a race car driver after all.

"and loves reading." The women continued to press against the stage. Ben still never let his eyes wander, like rey was grounding him in this moment.

"So, Let's begin." Leia cleared her throat. "Let's open up bidding at fifteen thousand dollars."

Hand shot up from the ladies, fifteen thousand was a small price to pay to spend a day with the senator's elusive son.

"Can I get twenty thousand?"

Once again hands shot up. Rey surmised that this was going to take a while.

"Twenty-five thousand?" Less hands went up this time but there were still quite a few in the air. Rey chuckled. Oh ben probably hated this. After about ten minutes the bidding had reached eighty thousand. There were only two hands left in this bidding war. She didn't know who those hand belonged to but the speed at which they continued to raise; these ladies must have really wanted to win.

"eighty-five thousand?" Leia inquired, both hands raising in the air again. Rey raised one eyebrow. Who had eighty-five thousand to blow?

"Ninety?" Both hands raised again.

"Ninety-Five?" Leia's expression had taken on an amused glint. These two must really want that date with her son.

Both hands raised again, although one seemed hesitant. Rey knew that the bidding war was about to be over. "One hundred thousand?"

Only one hand raised this time. It was over.

"Alright, Ms. Bazine Nettle has won the date with Mr. Solo. Congratulations." Polite applause once took over the audience, some excited chatter began regarding the amount of funds that the ladies were ready to spend but most were in awe. One hundred thousand dollars for a date with Ben Solo.

Ben snapped his eyes over to his mother. He hadn't stopped staring at Rey, but the moment Leia had announced that someone had won his company his demeanor seemed to change. Tension was replaced with anger. Whoever who had won his company, he did not wish to spend it with them. Rey didn't know anything about Ms. Bazine Nettle. She had never heard the name before, but she could imagine some spoiled rich woman wanting to have a piece of arm candy for the day. Ben moved over his mother, her hand covering the microphone, to keep the conversation private. His face pinched in anger, Leia's in surprise as they continued to exchange words. Rey was curious. What was being said between mother and son? Judging by body language, it must be unpleasant.

The whole hall chattered, seemingly unaware of the exchange taking place on stage. Several women hugged the one that had won, and Rey began to make her way back to the table. Her friends greeted her, offering excitement.

"One hundred thousand dollars!" Rose exclaimed, the notion of spending that much money in one sitting completely unrealistic to her.

"To be fair, Solo hasn't been around in a while. I imagine most of these women are curious." Poe answered, once again fiddling with his camera.

Finn nodded, amused at his girlfriends amazed gaze.

"And he's hot as can be." Kaydel offered, flipping through her notebook, making sure all her notes were in order. Rey nodded. Ben was good looking.

"It's not over yet." Rey gestured to the stage, Ben had just hopped off, shaking off a woman with dark hair before disappearing into the crowd. Leia had a nervous expression on her face. Something had happened that was not good.

"I'm afraid to announce that Mr. Solo has declined our previous arrangement of his 'date' with Miss Nettle." Leia had added air quotes around date. Rey chuckled. She knew that Ben didn't like to be pressured into anything. Conformity was not his style. "Instead, he has offered to buy his own 'date' offering triple the amount that was expected when Miss Nettle won."

A gasp went over the gathered crowd. Triple? Rey had to hold her breath. Three hundred thousand dollars? To get out of one date. Ben had that much money?

"Since today is about the children, I've accepted the offer, and Ms. Nettle gets to keep her money." Leia returned the microphone to its holder, meeting a young woman who immediately began to argue with leia.

"Always exciting!" Kaydel began to make new notes, scratching out others in the process. Rey still was having trouble wrapping her head around the amount that ben had pledged to get out of his date.

"Well, is that it then?" Finn asked, looking towards rose, and rey before rising. The main event had passed, and rey, like Finn, was eager to leave. She hoped to see ben one more time, but scanning the crowd, she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Yeah, we have a few things to finish up, but that's pretty much it." Kaydel said, a smile on her face as she said goodbye to her friends, Rey gave her a quick hug, and a short kiss to Poe's cheek before leaving with Finn and Rose.

Outside the Event Hall, the trio hailed a taxi. Piling in, Finn instructed the driver to first take them to Rey's Apartment.

"No." Rey said. She had this feeling that she needed to get some coffee. "I think I'm going to go get a cup of coffee."

"You shouldn't walk home that late." It was currently nine in the evening. Maz was still open for another hour. And something was pulling her towards a cup of coffee.

"I'll call a cab and text you when I get home." Rey offered, giving Rose a quick squeeze of her hand, and Finn a reassuring smile. Relenting, Finn gave the taxi driver the address for the coffee shop. After a quick fifteen-minute drive, Rey closed the door to the Cab, waving goodbye as the cab began to fade into the distance.

Sighing, she made her way into the shop, letting the smells relax her weary mind. Maz offered a smile at the young woman, grabbing a cup before pointing towards the dark corner of the room. His corner. Rey bit back a smile as she looked at Ben, cradling his own cup of coffee, dark suit jacket haphazardly thrown on the chair next to him, tie loosened, and lounging with his long legs spread out in front of him. Even though he was still dressed for the charity event, he looked much more relaxed.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Rey said quietly, loving how his eyes immediately snapped to hers. Caramel flecks were once again present in those dark brown orbs. He was more himself. This was her Ben.

"I just felt like I needed to come here." He smirked, his facial features lighting up as she sat down across from him.

"I know the feeling." She smiled, taking the cup of coffee offered from Maz.

"You do?"

Silence passed, rey still smiling as ben searched her face. "ah, you do."

"So, why did you leave so quickly?" Rey asked, still smiling at the man. This was the most relaxed she had ever been around him. Something had changed tonight; something had changed between them. Both were more at ease with each other, relaxing into each other's company, enjoying the companionship that seemed to flow between them.

Ben grimaced before taking a sip of his own coffee. "Bazine Nettle is, and always has been, somewhat obsessed with me. I didn't want to face her. Plus, while I offered my services to my mother for the evening, I didn't enjoy being a part of her game."

"I get the sense that you were always going to buy your 'date' back." Rey smiled even wider, as the smirk took over his face again. His eyes were bright, happy.

"I was."

"But three hundred thousand dollars Ben?" Rey rolled her lip, worried over the amount of money that Ben might have and be willing to spend to keep his freedom.

"Between my trust fund and savings, it's merely a drop in the bucket compared to what I could have offered."

Rey gasped. So, he was rich. He didn't act like it. If he lived not to far away, he lived modestly. He never dressed in fancy clothing, or what rey deemed fancy. He liked to spend his time in the parks and not the clubs.

"Really?" She hesitated; money was a personal matter.

"Really." He chuckled at her expression. She was dumbfounded. "I like working. I enjoy living a simple life."

"why is that?" Rey asked, taking another sip of her coffee. Ben ran his hands through his hair. She's come to learn that is a sign of irritation from him. She hoped he was not irritated with her questioning,

"Between my name, and my money, no one has ever wanted me, for me," His tone was quiet, smirk gone from his features, a hidden pain in his eyes. Rey lowered her gaze, wishing she hadn't pressed him.

She turned the coffee cup in her hands, not wanting to meet his gaze. "I do."

Ben stared at the ground, hoping that those two words had indeed left her mouth. He tentatively raised his gaze, meeting her hazel eyes with some hesitation.

"I want Ben Solo." Rey said, more confidence in her tone, challenging him to reply otherwise.

Ben leaned forward, invading her space. She was an amazing woman, who was offering him her heart, something she had kept guarded, offering little insights of it as they began to talk more often. He gently reached up, not to quickly because he didn't want to scare her away. Reaching around her head, he began to loosen the lower buns of her hair, letting each bun, when pulled apart, brush her shoulders, her hair falling in waves. Loosening one, he moved onto the middle one and then the top one. Gently taking a few strands of hair in his fingers, he twirled it around before tucking it behind her ear. He heard her gasp in air, as he brushed against her ear, her eyes darkening with lust. She did want him, but he was too much of a gentleman to act on such pleasure so early. They were still learning about each other, although the air around them was now clearer, charged with the electricity that seemed to flow between them each time they touched.

Moving his hands to her cheek, he gently stroked it, marveling at how she leaned into his touch instead of away from it. She welcomed it, needed it. Warmth spread through her with every brush of his thumb against her cheek.

"Ben…" Rey whispered, leaning more into his warm touch. She was floating, lust running through her veins. He gently shushed her, leaning his forehead against hers, his own breathing speeding up, fighting the urge to grab her and run back to his place.

"No, Rey. Not tonight…" He whispered. Brushing his lips against her brow. "Soon, but not tonight. It's too soon."

Rey let out an audible groan, shifting in her seat, hoping to relieve some pressure between her thighs.

They stayed that way for a little bit, unaware of the time passing, foreheads together, leaning on each other for strength and love.

"I'm all for young love, but I do need to close." Maz was amused as the two jumped apart. She absolutely loved sneaking up on these two.

"Sorry Maz." Rey offered, gathering her clutch in her hand and standing, as ben gathered his own items from the evening. They walked out of the coffee shop, Rey had promised to call a cab, but the cooler air of the evening seemed to clear her mind.

"are you walking home?" Ben asked, offering his arm to her, lightening up when she took it. She smiled at him in return. Even though she had told Finn she would call a cab, walking seemed to be a better idea at the current moment. She needed the air. Ben seemed to catch onto that. "Lead the way."

So, they walked to Rey's building in silence, sneaking glances at the other when they thought the other person wasn't paying attention. The silence was comfortable, the walk cathartic. When they had stopped in front of Rey's building, ben gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Will you be at the coffee shop tomorrow?" She asked quietly, lightly running a finger down his neck, loving the goosebumps that appeared in her finger's wake.

"Yes." His voice husky, leaning into the light touch of her finger. "Probably not until early afternoon."

Rey nodded, taking one of his hands in hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She confirmed, having already planned to write tomorrow. Giving him a shy smile, rey rolled her bottom lip between her teeth, and wrapped her arms around him briefly, before making her way into the building. He turned, once she had disappeared and began the walk to his own apartment. His mind heavy with lust and his heart light.

Rey turned on the light in her apartment, looking at the mess that had gathered over her few days trapped inside her apartment. Taking off her heels, she made her way to her laptop, gathering only that item and her cell phone before entering her bedroom. She fired off a quick text to Finn, letting him know that she had made it home safely before changing into her pajamas. Climbing into bed, she opened her laptop, and opened the email from Kylo Ren. She's not sure what made her reply, but she felt compelled. The author had an innate ability to bring out the obstinance in her. She wasn't going to let him have the final word.

* * *

Ben tossed and turned that night, unable to sleep with the touch of rey lingering on his skin. Her scent permeated every sense, bringing about a lust he had never felt. It was almost as if he had to have her. He wanted to posses her. His dreams were filled with thoughts of her. And in the morning, when he woke, he was harder than he had ever been in his life. It was the last dream that had created that problem. Even now, standing underneath the cold stream of his shower, he recalled what had created this hard on in the first place.

In this dream, rey had come to his apartment, wearing nothing but a black silk robe. He remembered how her hands had traveled his torso, lightly touching every crevice on his abdomen. How she had shyly looked at him as she had palmed his cock through his pants, moaning as he grew harder in her hand. He remembered watching her throw the robe to the side, loving her expression as she had pushed him back on the bed, tugging his pants off him. He groaned as she hadn't given him any time to touch her, as she had climbed on top of him, letting him tease her entrance, before settling her weight down on top of her. He remembered how her head had leaned back in pleasure as she fully sheathed him in her, rocking gently, before demanding more.

Ben gasped, shaking his head once before glaring at his hard dick. Damn body, he wanted the control, but somehow the idea of giving control over to her was beyond intoxicating. Closing his eyes, ben leaned against the shower wall, praying that last night's dream would be enough. He gently took himself in his hand, giving a few strokes before applying more pressure. Each stroke brought back another image from his dream. Rey on top of him, lips parted in pleasure as she continued to ride him. Rey leaning over him, continuing to move against him as she kissed down his neck. Rey shaking as she went over the edge, her beautiful voice whispering his name as she did. That last image did the trick. With a groan, Ben felt himself let go, waves of pleasure shaking his large frame as he continued to pump himself. For a minute, he struggled to breath, the intensity was overwhelming.

Breathing hard, he grabbed his soap and proceeded to shower, wondering if rey ever had this problem. Finishing quickly, he turned off the shower, and grabbed a towel. Dressing simply, t-shirt and jeans, he made his way to his home office. It was several hours before he was to meet Rey at the coffee shop. He resigned himself to getting some work done.

Opening his laptop, he logged into the Force Print email, expecting to see several in his inbox. Sure enough, He had several. His uncle had sent him one, Mitaka as well. Hux sent him one as well, although Ben just deleted that one right away. Hux had a talent for angering him. He couldn't stand the asshole.

Phasma had sent him one as well. Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew it had to do something with signing a book for a family member. He never met his fellow authors in person, but Phasma's family were huge fans. Another email from Luke, and at the top was one that he didn't know if he should open or not. One from Rey Jackson.

He decided to leave that email for last.

Opening the one from Mitaka first, he noticed that the tone of the email was nerve wracking. The man had always been slightly afraid of him.

_Ren,_

_Interview is in three days. You need to be in the office on Wednesday at Ten Am sharp. Luke wants to have your responses for any questions. _

_Please don't kill me for the early time. They want to be able to run the interview that afternoon._

_Thanks_

_Mitaka_

Ben snorted at the 'please don't kill me line'. No, mitaka was too good of an editor to maim, but he would enjoy bringing him a little more fear. He always hung onto Luke's every word. It was annoying.

Sending a quick reply to acknowledge the date and time, he moved onto Luke's emails.

The first email from Luke was basically a mirror of Mitaka's, stating that he needed to be on time and prepared. The second one caught his interest.

_Ben,_

_I refuse to call you by Kylo Ren in this email. I also didn't want to send it to your personal account because I know that you would never open it. _

_You have a little over six months before we publish the next installment of your saga. But what do you want to do once you finish it? Have you given it any thought? If your books are made into movies, this will require you to be in the spotlight. Your pen name will be revealed, and the world will know just who Kylo Ren is._

_Have you thought about letting Kylo Ren go? Moving on from the mask?_

_These are things you need to think about._

_Luke_

_P.s. The last chapter was amazing. I cannot wait to read what else you have in store for the lovers._

Ben contemplated his uncles' email. He wasn't ready to let Kylo Ren go. It provided him a sense of security one that he hasn't had since he was a small child. He still had two books to finish before even considering putting himself out there, after all, the press would have a field day and Rey…

Well Rey will feel betrayed, having her open to him is a huge sign of trust and while he enjoys the verbal spars between Kylo Ren and the young woman, a part of him feels guilty for not telling her the truth in the first place. No one knew. And like her, he hid behind a wall that he wasn't ready to tear down yet. Maybe one day he will tell her, but it won't be anytime soon. Sighing, Ben sent Luke a quick reply, stating that he would begin to think over his words.

Moving onto Phasma's email, he was indeed correct. Her mother wanted another signed copy of his latest book. He had signed every other book for her, might as well send her a signed copy of the new one too. One word replies to Phasma, 'Yes' and he let his mouse hover over the email he was most conflicted about opening.

What would she say? That he was a jerk? An idiot? That he wasn't wanted? Stealing himself, ben opened the email, and began to read.

_Mr. Ren,_

_I have had quite a few things on my mind, none of which pertain to you. I believe the phrase 'mind your own business' comes to mind. I have a life outside of writing, even though I do spend most of my time writing in a coffee shop. Although, I hear that you do as well. How come I've never seen you? Do you even know what I look like?_

_The tone of your last email, like my chapter, has faded. Did your fire die too? Or do you just accept that I will never willingly accept your help? I will do this on my own._

_Sincerely,_

_Rey Jackson_

Ben grinned. Her spunk had returned, and the verbal spar was back on. Admittedly when he sent the email to her, he was weighing their conversation, talking to his mother about the charity and fighting the anxiety of returning to the social scene. But here she was, his light instigating another spar. She was so bright and fiery. He secretly enjoyed these emails, just like he enjoyed riling her up. It was cruel in a way, but it made him feel something more. He felt alive, like he did when he was with her in person. He came to the realization that he wasn't ready to give up Kylo Ren if only for their banter. Rey was much more open with her feelings when talking to Kylo Ren, than she was when she was talking to ben. It was the security of hiding behind typed words that made her feel so bold. Even with her taking some drastic steps last night, Ben knew that she was much more confident talking to Kylo Ren. His grin turned feral as he hit the reply button. Rey was probably already typing away in the coffee shop, so she likely wouldn't read this email before he arrived later in the afternoon. Time to light a fire.

_Ms. Jackson,_

_I do, indeed, enjoy writing in coffee shops. It's that little connection of humanity that I enjoy. However, we must miss each other, as I would sure notice a true author right away._

_Oh, look at that, I do believe my fire has returned._

_I don't care whether you accept my help or not. Frankly, it's awful juvenile of you to ignore the advice of a successful author. I applaud you for not riding my coattails, others have tried. Everyone's first time is awkward and rough. Just wanted to make it easier on you, more pleasant if you will. _

_Enjoy your day. I look forward to reading your next chapter._

_K. Ren._

Ben chuckled at the snark in the email. She would be so pissed once she read this. Sending it off, ben opened his novel, still chuckling to himself as he continued to write. Rey was, as always, worth getting riled up. He was sure that it would come back to haunt him one day, but at this very moment, Ben found that he didn't care. He just wanted to see the fire in her eyes.

* * *

Rey was already at the shop when ben arrived that afternoon, fingers flying across her keyboard as she wrote. Ben nodded at Maz, taking a cup of hot coffee before making his way back to the object of his affection. This time he didn't want to scare her, so he gently set his cup down on the table in front of her, gently calling out her name.

"Rey." His tone slightly husky, low and soft. Rey shivered. Looking up from her work, she smiled tentatively at Ben, trying to get her body under control.

"Hi." She smiled a little wider, saving and closing the work she had finished so far.

"Here we are." Ben also started to grin. Something about Rey's smile was infectious.

"Yes, here we are." Rey looked away from him momentarily, not sure what to say.

"How did you sleep?" Ben asked politely, not sure why they were acting so awkward after reaching some sort of achievement in their… friendship? Ben wasn't sure what to call this. He made it clear to her that she was someone to him, and he was pretty sure, based on the memory of her lips brushing his ear, that she thought of him as something more. What that something more was, he didn't know. Hopefully, it was the 'more' that he thought her as.

Rey blushed slightly at his question. Truth be told, she slept well. She had gone to bed with a clear mind, after firing off to Kylo Ren. But the dreams that she had, while not unpleasant by any means, were different. She let the images play in her mind for a moment before answering him. Ben beneath her. Her letting her hands run down his toned abdomen, her throwing her head back, breathlessly calling out her name. Blush still present, Rey shook her head clearing her thoughts. "Alright. And you?"

"Very well, thank you." Ben grinned at the rosy color permeating her face. She was hiding something, something that she found possibly embarrassing. Certain dreams perhaps?

"I'm guessing that you slept in?" Rey cleared her throat, begging her face to lose its heat.

"No. " Ben took a sip of his copy, a smirk taking over the grin. His eyes were open, bright and filled with amusement. "I actually woke up earlier than I normally do, but I had some work to do."

"ah, right. Managing." Rey offered.

"Yes." His smirk still in place. "I see you came in early again. How much did you get done?"

He was curious to know when he would get to read another one of her chapters. Honestly, her writing was good. Still a little on the rough side, but she had a talent for it.

"Well, I've been working on this chapter now for a couple days. So, I'm about a third of the way finished with it."

"Hmm, I'd love to read it sometime." He offered, still smirking.

Rey blushed and looked away briefly before turning back to him. "I don't know if I'm ready to have anyone read it yet. Not even my best friends have read it."

"Why not?"

Rey bit her bottom teeth, not sure why she hadn't let her friends read her writing so far afterall they knew everything about her and the inspiration for the story. "It's just not done yet. I'd rather give them a finished copy."

"are you scared of what they think?" Ben's eyes narrowed. Rey blanched in response. Despite being, well, ben, he was astoundingly attuned to emotions and people's thoughts. Not just a pretty face.

"I'm not scared… I'm just…" Rey rolled her bottom lip again, barely catching the groan rising from ben as she did so. Her eyes went wide, as she realized it was a groan of lust and not annoyance. He was blatantly open with his emotions. He wasn't hiding his want of her, but being Ben, he would be a gentleman about his lust. He would never try to pressure her or treat her in a way that would bring her discomfort regarding his feelings. Rey smiled a little at that thought. It gave her a little control over him, and she would be lying if that didn't turn her on. Secretly she enjoyed having some control, it's what made the dream last night so appealing. Ben had given her control in that dream, and she took it.

"You're just what?" Ben pried.

"I want it to be perfect. There are things that aren't finished with it. Things, like some of the characters and their relationships." Rey offered, the lie coming off her tongue. Ben's eyes narrowed, as he knew exactly why she hadn't let her friends read what she had written so far. Most of the characters were based off people she knew, and the plot points circled around her own life. Her friends were in her novel and she didn't know how they would react to having their visage immortalized in writing.

Ben didn't pry any further instead moving onto menial conversation. He wanted to get to know her. Not just how she grew up but to understand her likes, dislikes, what she did for fun, etc.

"What is your favorite color?" He asked, her eyes going wide at the simple questions. Her hazel eyes appeared to become greener, something akin to humor coursing through them. She wasn't prepared for the simple question. She was expecting more interrogation regarding her writing.

"Green." She replied, a small smile lighting up her face. She loved green; it had symbolized life to her, new beginnings. "and you?"

"Black."

"Black isn't a color. It's the absence of color."

"well it's still my favorite shade, color? Whatever it is, it's what I prefer." He chuckled. She was right of course. It wasn't technically a color, but he looked great in it. Even though Rey's wardrobe had limited black items in it, he was willingly to bet that she looked incredible in the shade. A dark princess.

"pick another color ben. A real color." She demanded. Black didn't tell her anything. He always wore dark colors, shades of grey to compliment black. Except for his jeans, she had never seen him wear color.

"Fine." Ben huffed a little, taking a moment before giving her a serious answer. "Blue."

"Blue? Why blue?" she inquired, smiling at the slight tantrum he was throwing, his arms crossing his chest, trying to be annoyed with her questions.

"Because."

"Oh, that's a great response. Let's act like adult's ben. Use your words." She laughed outright when he stuck his tongue out at her. The sound was music to his ears.

"My father's racecar, when I was young anyway, was silver but it had a slight blue sheen to it in the sunlight. Blue reminds me of happier times with him." He shrugged, staring at his coffee mug, a little angry that she had managed to drag something personal from him.

Rey sobered her laughter, understanding that she had crossed a line. His father was still a touchy subject with him, and despite their openness with one another, he was still not ready to share everything with her.

"Fine." She said, crossing her arms on the table in front of her. "Favorite animal?"

Ben let the emotions play across his face. He was grateful that she didn't pry anymore than she already had, amused at the new question presented to him. "What are we, eight years old?"

Rey grinned again. "We know some deep things about each other, it's time to learn the lighter side of each of us. Besides, aren't these questions usually asked when getting to know each other?"

"Maybe. I don't get to know a lot of people."

"Well, Rose asked these questions when we first met and now, she's one of my best friends. That's all I have to go on."

"Fair enough. That's more than what I have. Okay." Ben took a deep breath. "Dogs."

Rey raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue, her grin becoming a full toothy smile when he rolled his eyes at her. "They're loyal, loving and never ask for anything besides a belly rub and some of your food."

"True." Rey took a sip of her coffee. "Horses."

"Horses? They smell awful."

"No worse than a wet dog." Ben had to give her that one.

"Why a horse?"

Rey let her eyes drop. "They always seem so free, running together. I wanted to have that freedom."

"You do have that freedom."

"I do now. I didn't at one point."

Ben's gaze softened. She was right. She didn't have the freedom that he had, or somewhat had, when he was growing up.

"Okay next question." Ben cleared his throat. "Favorite food?"

Rey laughed. She thoroughly enjoyed all food. "I don't have one."

"Really?"

"Nope. I like all types of food, and I love trying new things."

"Good to know." Ben stored the information for a later date, hoping that if she did ever grant him a date, he would get to cook for her. "Nothing beats steak."

"All men like steak."

"Hm, most do, yes. But I'm dead serious Rey, steak is my favorite, follow by cheeseburgers." Rey did a once over on him. His stomach was flat. It didn't look like he ever ate cheeseburgers or steak.

"You don't look like a cheeseburger or steak person."

"I am, but between running and working out, I pretty much burn all the calories I consume from them." He chuckled as she looked him over again.

Rey blushed. She had imagined him being fit in her dream, and he all but confirmed it.

"Okay, another question." Ben said, running his hands through his hair.

"No, it's my turn." Rey practically whined. She wanted to ask him something now, something a little more personal, something that might set him off, or push him away.

"What do you see us becoming?" the question was soft, barely a whisper as she dipped her head. She was afraid of his answer. She didn't want to be rejected, but she wanted to know before she resigned herself to anymore dreams about him.

She watched as ben began to grind his jaw again, annoyance flashing in those dark brown eyes. The caramel flecks usually prominent when he was in her presence seemed to dim, become nonexistent. She continued to watch him, as he eased up on the grinding of his teeth, the caramel flecks slowly coming back to life, annoyance giving away to fear. He had an answer for her, but she was still unsure if she was going to like it.

"Why is it that women always ask the 'what are we' question?" he mused more to himself than asking her. It wasn't the first time he had been asked this question.

A sigh passed his full lips and Rey wished that she could take back the question. "Rey, I don't know what answer you want from me. You know a little more about me than you did when we first talked. I have secrets, things I want to keep private, even from you. You somehow bring out this want, need, to tell you everything. And I want to comply. But as for what I see us becoming, I am not sure. I know where I would like us to go."

He paused, running his hands through his hair again. "Rey, I am a man. A grown-ass man. I know exactly what I want. I want a house, somewhere quiet in the country. I want a wife, maybe to even have child one day although I'm reserved about my abilities to be a father. I want someone who will know all of me, every side of me and not want to hide once they have that knowledge."

Rey bit her lip, still wondering why he hadn't answered her question although the insights into his dreams were nice.

"I want to see where this goes Rey, but I'm not going to push you. I'm not going to pressure you into something that you're not ready for."

He gestured to her, frustration once again taking over his beautiful face, eyes guarded and reserved.

Rey continued to bite her lip, contemplating his offer, if that's what it was.

"Do you ever feel… pulled to someone?" She asked, quiet, timid in her question.

Ben looked her over, surprise that she would ask such a question. But she wasn't wrong. He had felt inexplicably drawn to rey, since the first time they had spoken to each other. She had surprised him at every turn, showing strength and fire when most people would have back away. She didn't fear him. She didn't run from him or his family name. Maybe what Maz had said was right. Maybe they were two souls looking to escape together.

Rey waited for his answer, noticing that he had almost folded in on himself with thought. His back relaxed, his eyes had softened, the caramel flecks burning brightly against their dark background. He didn't seem nervous or perturbed by her question, which she took as a good sign that he, like her, felt some sort of pull towards the person in front of him.

When he did answer, several moments later, the answer came out as a whisper, slight fear gracing his tone as the pulling feeling was a new experience. "Don't be afraid. I feel it too."

Rey merely nodded. The silence that passed between them was comfortable, both parties sizing up the other, wondering what the next move was going to be.

"Rey," He spoke first, wondering if he would be able to go through with this. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Rey was stunned. She hadn't had a man willingly approach her for a date in years. And yet here ben was offering, wanting to take her out. Ben reached across the table, one larger hand opening in front of her, waiting for her responses. "Please?"

How could she say no to his pleading gaze? To that pull that even now made her reach for his hand.

"Alright." She replied, eyes bright, slight smile appearing on her face. The smile that came across Ben's was the greatest reward she could have wished for. He seemed younger, more boyish than he had in the past weeks she had talked to him. "But nothing fancy! I don't do fancy…"

"You did yesterday…"

"Because I was basically kidnapped by my friends and forced into clothes that I absolutely hate wearing." Rey snarked. She preferred her leggings and t-shirt not heels and jewelry. "but I'll admit, I'm glad that I went."

Ben's smile only seemed to grow. "So am I."

* * *

Rey walked up the stairs to her apartment, completely happy and joyous. After accepting the date with ben, they had talked a little bit more. She found out that he loved ice cream, hated any sort of coffee that required creamer or dairy products, and they had talked a little more about Rey's book. They didn't talk about his job much, but Rey surmised that she would have plenty of time understand exactly what it was he did for a living.

Giddy, with a smile on her face, she unlocked her door, closing it with a squeal before doing a little happy dance. She was excited. Tomorrow evening, they would meet at the coffee shop, before ben would whisk her away for her date. Humming to herself, Rey began to clean up her home a little, tidying the mess that she had created when she locked herself away. Papers slowly went back in their respective folders, dishes were washed and put away, books were returned to their proper placement on the book shelves. Everything seemed to right itself. Clothes were hung and put away; dirty ones got thrown in the hamper. And Rey decided she couldn't contain her glee. She had to talk to Rose.

Grabbing her phone out of the clutch she had used for the evening, she hurriedly searched for her friend's number. She did a slight happy dance, when the call went through, listening to the rings on the other line. Waiting for her friend to pick up, she gathered her laptop and made her way to her bed, plopping down on her covers, still shaking slightly as she continued to wait for Rose to pick up. It didn't take her too long, as on the fifth ring, she heard her friend's voice.

"Rey?" Puzzled, Rose waited for rey to answer only to be met by a high pitch squeal. Rose grinned as the squeal continued.

"Rose! Rose! Rose! Rose!" Rey panted out; a smile so big on her face that she her cheeks were hurting from the strain.

"What? What? What? What?" Rose giggled at her friend's antics. She hadn't been this excited since first learning that she had the opportunity to become a published author.

"Ben asked me out!" Rey yelled out, her breaths coming in short spurts as her body continued to try and get oxygen to her brain.

Rose was silent, still grinning as her friend launched into the story of how they had talked at the coffee shop, how they had bonded again. How Ben seemed genuinely interested in her.

"So where is he taking you tomorrow?" Rose picked at some sort of lubricant still under her nail. She had a customer today bring in a filthy engine and she was still wearing most of it's contents on her hands despite scrubbing them.

"I'm… not sure actually. He just said to meet him at the coffee shop."

"So, what are you going to wear?" Rose asked, her brows furrowing. He didn't give her any clues on where they were going. How did she know what to prepare for?

"Um, I guess my usual yoga pants and T-Shirt. I don't see any reason to get too dressed up: I told him that I didn't do fancy dates." Rey admitted, her tone becoming lower as she realized that she had no clue on how to dress for this date she had.

"NO! no yoga pants."

"Well what then? Pajama pants?" Rey asked, slightly annoyed that her friend had already axed her favorite clothing item.

"Jeans. Do you still have that pair of distressed skinny jeans you received from Kaydel a year ago?"

Rey looked over at her closet. Yes she still had those jeans. She hardly liked to wear jeans; she found them too constricting. "Yes…"

"Good. Now I know you have that cream colored hooded top that Finn got you for Christmas. I saw it the other night. Wear that too."

"And what do I do for shoes? Tennis shoes would look awful with that combination." Rey demanded, anxiety pouring over her. She hated clothes. She hated dressing up. In her world dressing up was anything but her normal attire. Fancy was like going to church.

"Cuff the bottom of the skinny jeans and wear your green converse." Rose answered, her tone leaving little room to argue. It was slightly sad that she knew her friend's closet better than Rey did.

"I don't know where they are…" Rey answered, continuing to look at her closet like it might reach out and bite her.

"Back right-hand corner… underneath your old tennis shoes." Rose grinned. She could almost see the expression on her friend's face. Eyes narrowed, lips pursed and a slight aura of annoyance.

Rey sighed, going to grab each item out of her closet. "Okay so now I have an outfit. Hair?" She really was awful at being a girl. She just liked her comfort items.

"Half up, half down. Let it dry naturally after the shower so it has those wonderful waves you can rock." Rose moved around her own kitchen, grabbing a beer before moving into her bathroom. Each item she looked at brought some sort of advice she needed to give Rey. Rey hadn't been on a date in a very long time. Hell, even when they tried to set her up with Snap Wexley a while ago, she hadn't even tried to dress to impress. But here she was, talking to Rey about how to prep for a date.

Rose moved a finger over her makeup bag sitting on the counter. "Rey, I know you don't like make up but putting on some mascara, just a little bit, to enhance your eyes wouldn't be a bad thing. It would make your eyes pop more."

Rey knew her friend was right. "Just a little bit?" Her voice small and timid.

"Just a little. One coat." Rose confirmed before bending down and opening the cabinet under her sink.

"okay. Real talk. You need to shave." Rose said, grabbing a razor for a moment before closing the cabin.

"I shave every few days." Rey bit out. She was always proud of how she kept her legs nice and smooth.

Rose laughed, wishing she could see her friend expression in the next couple of seconds. "Not your legs honey."

Rey was confused. Her armpits weren't bad either. Seriously why was rose saying that she needed to shave?

"Rose, I'm not following…"

"Your vagina rey."

Silence. An uncomfortably long silence. Rey was bright red. She wasn't having sex with Ben after tomorrow's date. It would be a while, or so she thought, before she needed to do any sort of landscaping.

"Rose, I understand that I am in desperate need of a good fuck, but I am not sleeping with Ben on our first date." Rey snapped. Did Rose really think that of her?

"That's not what I meant Rey. Start taming the curls now so when you do decide to get laid, you're not feeling embarrassed. Do some landscaping every couple of days. That's all I meant to imply." Rose was quiet. She didn't mean to offend rey. She just wanted to make sure her friend had a great experience and could continue to ride the confidence she had found at the charity event.

"oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Rose snarked, her annoyance with rey slowly retreating. "But whenever you do sleep with him, I want details. Size. Body build. Etc. you get the point." A mischievous smile took over Rose's face.

"What about Finn?" Rey was confused. From what she understood; Rose had a happy sex life.

"I'm just curious. Besides, Finn was made for me. I couldn't give that up." Rose sighed wistfully. Rey made a face on the other line before thanking her friend and leaving her to her daydreams. Making sure she had everything ready for tomorrow, Rey changed clothes quickly before climbing into bed. Pulling her laptop into her lap, she opened her Force Print Email. Several were in her inbox. A company wide email to the authors, begging them to stay on top of their work. An Email from Luke, stating that her work was good, but the last chapter had lacked. Rey knew this. She had found that fire again, and the next chapter, the current one she was working on was going to be much better. She could feel it. Her face becoming more relaxed, she moved to the email at the top of her Inbox. Kylo Ren.

Becoming slightly nervous she opened the email.

What overtook her was quick, an anger so hot that she had to put her laptop aside before she threw it across the room. How dare he. How dare he. She was beyond angry. Seeing red for only the second time in her life, she felt the need to hit something, anything. He had touched on her sex life, her writing, how she wasn't a real author. The nerve of the guy. The more she though about it the angrier Rey became. The man didn't know her! He didn't have any right. She had half a mind to send Luke a copy of the email, and watch the man be punished for his words. But the word juvenile stood out in his email. He thought of her as a girl, not a young woman trying to make her way in this world. He didn't see her as a threat, as anyone that could ever create something as monstrous as his fantasy.

A couple minutes of heavy breathing and Rey began to slowly gain control back over herself. She needed to do something, but she didn't know what. Replying would only spur on his egomaniacal side. He gained pleasure from bringing her down. She wouldn't allow him to do so anymore. Thinking quickly, rey took a screen shot of the email, before sending the picture to Kaydel. His interview with her had to be coming up soon, perhaps Kaydel could use it to create some questions, something that would throw him off balance.

Her blood still pumping, Rey closed her laptop, putting it to the side, not able to let words form tonight. She wanted to let the anger go. She needed a good night's sleep. Her date was tomorrow. Ben was excited. She was excited. She would be damned if she let Kylo Ren ruin a possibly fantastic day. So, controlling her breathing, concentrating on every breath she took, Rey slowly drifted to sleep, a nagging feeling in her brain telling her something was off, but she couldn't not place precisely what was wrong.

* * *

**Okay guys. I have started chapter five. Coming up in the next chapter, Kaydel gets to interview Kylo Ren and Ben and Rey have a date (or two. We will have to see)**

**Review. Message me. Would love to know what yall think.**


End file.
